If the Battle had Gone Badly
by peofun1
Summary: The four Clans lose the battle with BloodClan, along with most of their warriors. StarClan tells Firestar that their only hope to win lies far away in the mountains, and he must be the one to find them..."Nobody said this would be easy, Firestar.”
1. Chapter One: A Hopeless Battle

Alright, I've got a giant cup of Pepsi here from Arby's and I'm ready to get cracking on this story at last. All of these cats are directly from Erin Hunter's story, so I don't own any of them.

---

Chapter One: A Hopeless Battle

The sun was only just barely clearing the tops of the trees. It should have been a gorgeous day, but the forest was silent and still. Not a bird chirped or mouse stirred from the ThunderClan camp to the moors of WindClan's territory. Everything seemed to hold it's breath, waiting for the outcome of the battle taking place beneath the cool canopy of trees.

Speckletail paced the clearing restlessly, lashing her tail. It had already been too long since the rest of her Clan had left to fight the ruthless BloodClan, and with every second the elderly she-cat was getting more and more worried. What if Firestar and the others didn't come back? What if something went wrong? What if-

"Speckletail, stop fidgeting like that. I'm getting uneasy just looking at you." Smallear's rasping mew interrupted Speckletail's pacing. He was lounging outside the elder's den, his tail twitching nervously as he licked his paws and drew them over his small ears. "They'll all be fine. Any minute now they'll come over that ridge all bloodied and ragged, but victorious nonetheless."

"Don't count your prey before it's caught, Smallear." Speckletail growled. "BloodClan doesn't sound like it will be an easy opponent. We may win, but at what cost?"

Willowpelt flicked her ears from where she sat outside the nursery. "I can't even hear any fighting from here. The battle could already be over and we wouldn't know it." She mused quietly.

One of the queen's kits tumbled out of the nursery in a flurry of young energy. "I bet Firestar's already got them all beat!" The she-kit yipped excitedly. "I wish I could have been there! I'd send that Scourge back to Twolegplace all by myself!"

"Of course you would, Sorrelkit." Willowpelt licked her kit's head, purring in amusement. "Now get back inside with your brothers. I told you to stay in the nursery." Sorrelkit grumbled, but slunk back into the nursery obediently.

"Wait, I think I hear something." Speckletail raised her head and pricked her ears, straining to listen to what was happening behind the walls of the ThunderClan camp. She could only just barely make out the sounds of cats crashing through the undergrowth, heading towards camp. Could it be that BloodClan was making their way here after all? "Get ready, everyone! It sounds like we'll have company after all."

A ripple of tension went through the cats who had been left behind to defend the camp, as each got ready to flee. Speckletail knew it would be useless to try and fight the BloodClan cats; they were only kits and elders. But they would need to be ready to run for their lives if it was BloodClan coming their way. The elder sent a quick prayer to StarClan that at least some of ThunderClan had survived. She didn't think she was ready to become Specklestar just yet.

Finally a familiar cat burst into the hollow. His pelt was torn and blood seeped from countless wounds, but Speckletail recognized the tom as Firestar. She let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps things weren't as bad as they seemed.

Firestar's eyes were wild with fear, though, and he yowled, "Form up in the clearing! We only have a few minutes before they're on us!" More ThunderClan cats poured in around him, though it was only a fraction of the fighting force that had gone into battle before. Cinderpelt limped past Speckletail rapidly, heading for the medicine den, while Brightheart stumbled into the middle of the clearing blindly and collapsed not far from the elder's den. Her one eye was heavy with sorrow and it looked as if she had aged a hundred seasons since leaving the camp.

"Come on, Brightheart." Thornclaw nudged her to her feet gently. His own right eye was closed and welling with blood and one ear was torn and ragged. "We can't rest yet. They're still after us!" Brightheart heaved herself to her paws obediently and turned to face where Firestar had climbed to the top of Highrock.

"We don't have much time left." The leader was saying, his voice shaking with strain and horror. "BloodClan will be upon us in only a few minutes, and we must be ready to make one last stand. However…The chances of us winning are slim. If I give the order, we must retreat and head for Barley's farm."

"Barley is dead." Ravenpaw's yowl came from the edge of the assembled cats. He sounded worn and defeated. "It's my farm now."

"R-Right, Ravenpaw's farm…" Firestar corrected himself sadly. "What's left of the other Clans have fled to their own camps to gather their kits and elders, and will meet us at the farm as soon as possible. I didn't want it to come to this, but…" The ginger tom closed his eyes in dismay, as if he didn't know what to do. "If…If ThunderClan is to survive, we must leave the forest…For now, at least." He added as cries of dismay sounded from what was left of his Clan.

More crashes sounded from the forest as Firestar leapt down from Highrock and met Graystripe at the bottom. Quickly he began issuing orders to his cats and they formed into two lines facing the camp entrance. The elders were put at the back, so they could escape fastest, and Willowpelt was already leading her kits away from camp through the dirtplace tunnel.

"But _Mama!_" Sorrelkit was mewling. "I wanna stay and fight! Sandstorm already taught us how!" Willowpelt didn't answer; she only snatched Sorrelkit up in her jaws and disappeared through the small tunnel out of camp.

Just as the queen's gray tail was out of sight, a large black cat burst into the clearing. "They're here, Bone!" He cackled, leering down at the assembled ThunderClan cats. "Here's that mangy ginger tom that Scourge was fighting!"

An even larger black and white tom loomed into the clearing, followed by at least a dozen other cats. He drew his lips back in a snarl, showing sharp yellow teeth. "You forest cats don't know when to give up, do you?" Bone rumbled. "Scourge told me I had to finish you off quickly or not come back, so why don't you all just sit still and I swear I'll make it painless."

Sandstorm curled her lip and hissed menacingly, bracing to pounce on the larger cat's shoulders, but Firestar put up his tail and held her back. "This is your last chance to get out of our territory." The leader mewed. His voice was calm and steady, with only a glimmer of fear showing in his dull green eyes.

Bone didn't reply, but a silent order seemed to pass from him to the rest of his cats. They moved as one and set in upon the weakened ThunderClan cats. The camp exploded into a flurry of fur and slashing claws as the two groups of cats threw everything they had at the other. Bone went straight for Firestar, leaping at the smaller tom with claws extended and teeth bared. But Firestar was faster and darted out of the way, watching Bone crash to the ground only a taillength away. Then the leader barreled into his dazed opponent, knocking the black and white tom onto his back.

Showing no mercy, Firestar jumped on top of the BloodClan cat, raking his claws through Bone's exposed belly fur. The fallen cat howled in pain, but still Firestar didn't let up. Though the warrior code dictates that a warrior should never kill another cat unless necessary, Firestar decided that the warrior code could be broken in BloodClan's case. After all, Firestar had seen too many of his Clan torn apart by these claws, and it was time for it to end. Without a second thought, the ginger tom buried his fangs in Bone's throat and bit down hard. He didn't release his jaws until Bone's thrashings stopped all together.

Victorious, Firestar looked around, expecting to see the rest of the BloodClan cats being driven off. To his dismay, this was not the case. As his eyes scanned the clearing, Firestar watched a white BloodClan she-cat slash her reinforced claws through Brackenfur's throat. Blood bubbled from the golden warrior's neck has his head separated cleanly from his body. A wail rose from the far side of the clearing, where Cinderpelt was dressing a wound on Frostfur's side. The medicine cat's eyes were wide in horror, and she seemed to have frozen up.

Firestar was about to pounce on the white BloodClan warrior when Graystripe stumbled to his side. The gray tom's ears were flattened in dismay as he watched his former apprentice's beheading, and he yowled to Firestar, "Firestar, we're losing! We have to give up this battle!"

Firestar's objection was cut off by another terrified caterwaul. He turned in time to see a whole new wave of BloodClan cats racing into the clearing. Standing just at the entrance to the clearing was a small black cat, his icy blue eyes glinting with malice. Scourge surveyed the destruction with a smug look as more and more of his cats streamed into the camp. Fury burned in Firestar's heart, but he knew there was no point in continuing the fight when ThunderClan was so grossly outnumbered.

"Retreat!" The ginger tom screeched reluctantly. "ThunderClan, retreat!" For a moment Firestar was afraid the BloodClan cats would try to stop their escape, but to his surprise the mangy warriors parted to let the ThunderClan cats through. They hissed scathing insults as they passed, but let their enemies escape without harm; or so Firestar thought. He thought he was the last one out, but just as he broke through the thorns out of the camp, Firestar heard an anguish squeal from behind him. He looked around and his heart sank as he recognized Fernpaw pinned beneath Scourge's claws.

The leader of BloodClan raise his eyes to peer at where Firestar stood rooted just beyond the barrier of the ThunderClan camp. His lip parted in a sneer, reveling perfect white fangs. "I'll let you go for now, forest cats." He sneered coldly. "But let this be a reminder of what will happen if you ever set foot in _my _forest again."

Suddenly Dustpelt was behind Firestar. "No! Fernpaw!" The dark tabby warrior screamed in fury. He tried to bound forward but Firestar pushed him back. It was useless, Firestar knew, though he hated for Dustpelt to witness what was about to happen.

Happy to have another member in his audience, Scourge unsheathed his claws, the dogs' fangs reinforcing them glinting eerily in the early sunlight. With one flick of his tiny paw, he ripped Fernpaw open from nose to tail-tip just as he had done to Tigerstar three days before. Fernpaw's jaws opened in a silent scream, but only a terrible gurgling sound escaped her. She writhed for a few heartbeats in her own pooling blood as Scourge stepped back and began lick his paws, admiring his handiwork.

"_Fernpaw!!_" Dustpelt screeched again, but by this time the gray apprentice had stopped moving. She lay frozen in the red-stained dirt, her legs stretched out above her stiffly like the branches of a long dead tree.

It was then that Firestar finally forced himself to move. He tore his eyes away from the horrific scene and shoved Dustpelt out into the forest. The older warrior stumbled, unsteady as a newborn kit on his heavy paws. Firestar latched his teeth in Dustpelt's scruff and dragged the distraught cat after what was left of their Clan.

---

I am so sorry.

Please review. I'd like at least _two_ reviews before I put up the next chapter. Is two that much to ask for?

Thanks.


	2. Chapter Two: A New Prophecy

Well I actually got four reviews, so here's the next chapter. :) Frankly I'd continue updating even with zero reviews; I just like to know that someone is actually reading my stories. Thanks to Featheredwing, Natureboy3, WarriorDude and penny3 for reviewing!

I don't claim to own any of these cats; they belong to the Erin Hunters.

---

Chapter Two: A New Prophecy

ThunderClan ran like WindClan cats, desperate to escape the horrific scene back in the forest. Firestar left Dustpelt with Sandstorm and made his way up the life of frantically fleeing cats to the front. Graystripe glanced over at him as Firestar took the lead.

"Where are we going to go, Firestar?" He panted, his voice jarred by the pounding of his paws. "We can't all stay at Bar-Ravenpaw's farm forever."

Firestar didn't answer, pretending to have not heard Graystripe's question over his own pounding paws. All his energy was concentrated on running as fast as his legs could carry him. Soon enough, the farm once inhabited by the loner Barley loomed into view before the Clan cats. Firestar skittered to a stop before its rotting doorframe, fearful of what he would find within. The sounds of cats already milling about inside the barn could be heard, and Firestar could only hope that it was other Clan cats.

Cautiously, the ginger leader led his Clan into the safety of the barn, where he was relieved to smell the scents of WindClan and RiverClan. Leopardstar and Tallstar hurried over to him, their eyes bright with fear and their pelts rumbled and blood soaked.

"Thank StarClan it's just you, Firestar." Tallstar sighed. He looked older and more worn out than Firestar had ever seen him. "I was sure for a moment BloodClan had followed us from our territory."

"BloodClan attacked your camp too?" Firestar meowed anxiously.

Leopardstar nodded. "They attacked everyone's camp. Scourge wasn't content with letting us regroup and try to continue the battle." She drew her teeth back in a snarl, the blow to her pride after the debilitating defeat still smarting.

Firestar let his gaze travel over the assembled cats of all the Clans. Though everyone had suffered substantial losses, Firestar noticed that ThunderClan still seemed to have the most survivors. RiverClan and WindClan only seemed to have three remaining warriors aside from the leaders, though RiverClan also had two horrified apprentices left. Featherpaw was huddled together with another apprentice Firestar didn't recognize in a corner of the barn, while Mistyfoot groomed them comfortingly. The queens and elders of both Clans were sitting in the corner opposite the leaders, trying vainly to quiet the mewling of their kits.

Suddenly Firestar realized what was missing. "Where is ShadowClan?"

Tallstar and Leopardstar exchanged a glance. "Blackfoot is dead." Leopardstar confessed finally. "I saw him die. ShadowClan fled the battle shortly after. They have no leader and no deputy."

As if in response to Leopardstar's desolate words. A yowl sounded from outside the barn and Firestar caught the familiar stench of ShadowClan. Four cats rushed into the barn, led by a small brown tom who Firestar vaguely remember was called Oakfur. The only other surviving ShadowClan cats were Littlecloud and two mortified-looking apprentices. Littlecloud was carrying a screeching black kit in his jaws and mumbling something to the apprentices around the scruff.

Oakfur made a beeline for the group of leaders, his eyes shadowed with sorrow and his whiskers drooping. "Greetings." He mewed tiredly. "This…Is all that's left of ShadowClan. I am the most senior warrior, so I have taken control as leader in Blackfoot's place."

Tallstar surveyed the broken Clan skeptically. "Where are your elders and your queens? What about Runningnose?" He asked. Certainly even the elderly medicine cat had survived the massacre.

"Dead." Oakfur's sigh was heavy. "All dead. What you see before you is all we were able to save." He hung his head sadly, as if he could still see his Clan being torn apart around him.

Firestar looked again around the small barn which had suddenly become home to so many disheveled cats. There was no chance of this disheartened group winning another battle with the cold warriors of BloodClan. But what else could they do? The forest had always been their home, and as long as the trees still stood there was no where else they could truly call home.

"We should all get some sleep." Leopardstar meowed suddenly. "Now is not the time for making plans. BloodClan will let us alone for now, and in the morning we can start thinking of what to do next." With that, she gathered her warriors around her and settled down in one of the far corners of the barn. Tallstar gave Firestar and Oakfur a quick nod, then followed suit, taking his own warriors to a different shadowy corner.

Before Firestar could give any orders to his own, Clan, Oakfur stopped him. The small brown tom was looking very drawn and anxious, as if the sudden strain of being leader was enough to break him. "Firestar, I know our Clans have never been on the best of terms…" He began uncertainly, searching for a way to word his plea that didn't make ShadowClan seem desperate. Giving up, Oakfur continued, "ShadowClan has no queens. Our only living she-cat is an apprentice, and Smokekit is hungry…"

Without waiting for him to finish, Firestar turned and beckoned to Willowpelt, ThunderClan's only queen. The gray she-cat bounded over, her bright blue eyes glittering with uncertainty. "What is it, Firestar?" She mewed.

"This is Smokekit." Firestar explained as Littlecloud carried the kit over at a signal from Oakfur. "His mother was killed by BloodClan, and ShadowClan has no other queens. Would you nurse him until he is old enough to eat fresh kill on his own?"

Willowpelt took the kit from Littlecloud gently, her eyes softening with concern. "Of course, Firestar." She mumbled taking the kit to where her own kits were waiting. "I'd never let anyone's kit die."

Oakfur heaved an audible sigh of relief. "Thank you, Willowpelt, Firestar. ShadowClan is in your debt."

"Debts and Clan rivalries don't matter anymore." Firestar mewed curtly. "All that matters is for the four Clans to survive." He blinked warmly at the young tom, sympathy welling inside him. Firestar knew what it was like to have the fate of a Clan suddenly thrust onto his shoulders, though Oakfur's situation was tremendously more stressful than Firestar's had been when he became leader.

The two young leaders bid each other farewell and went to gather their Clans. ThunderClan had already made themselves at home in the hay, and a small pile of mice had accumulated in the corner. Firestar gulped one down ravenously, then surveyed his Clan, licking his lips thoughtfully.

Dustpelt was curled up at the edge of the group, his ears flat to his head and his eyes dull. Sandstorm was pushing a mouse towards him, trying to get him to eat, but the brown tabby didn't even respond to her attempts. Brightheart was stretched out not far away, looking similarly forlorn. Firestar realized with a pang of sorrow that Cloudtail had not even returned to camp with them before the second attack. Hopefully the hot-headed tom had found his way to StarClan alright, though he had always had his doubts about the starry ancestors. Thornclaw was lying next to the one-eyed she-cat, running his tongue comfortingly through the fur on her flank.

"Firestar?" A quavering mew startled Firestar from his revere and the leader turned his head to look at Bramblepaw. The young apprentice had a look of utter defeat on his face, and his paws kneaded the floor of the barn nervously. "Is that really all that's left of ShadowClan?"

Firestar nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm afraid it is."

"So then…Tawnypaw…?" He left the question unfinished, his voice cracking as his whispered his sister's name.

"I'm sorry, Bramblepaw." Firestar sighed, resting his muzzle gently on the apprentice's head for a moment. "Go get some sleep. Everything will look better in the morning." Bramblepaw nodded sadly and slunk off to a shadowy pile of hay to fall into a restless sleep.

Firestar soon decided to take his own advice, settling in beside Graystripe, who was already asleep. The gray warrior's scent was welcome to Firestar, bringing up memories of their apprenticeship together. Soon the ginger leader drifted into his own restless sleep.

---

_The trees were lush and green and the bright sun of green-leaf filtered lazily through their leaves, speckling Firestar's orange coat with patches of fire. The leader padded quietly through the familiar forest, his mouth parted slightly to scent for prey, all memories of the battle temporarily forgotten. All was peaceful in the forest, as it should always be._

_As Firestar approached Fourtrees, the sounds of many gathered cats reached his perked ears. Creeping silently forward, he peered over the edge of the hollow and gasped. Below him were over a dozen starry cats, all assembled and waiting for him. With a cry of surprise and happiness, Firestar raced down the slope and into the center of the StarClan warriors._

"_Welcome, Firestar." Bluestar greeted him, nodding her head respectfully. Her starry eyes were shadowed with sorrow, but she looked happy to see him none the less. Next to her was Whitestorm, Firestar's fallen deputy. The white warrior waved his tail in greeting. Sitting just behind those two were Longtail, Mousefur, Brackenfur, Goldenflower, Cloudtail, Fernpaw and Ashpaw, all the cats who had been lost at the claws of BloodClan. Firestar craned his neck to look past the recently deceased cats to the next row behind them, where Firestar recognized the cats who had given him is nine lives. _

"_So many lives have been lost because of Tigerstar and BloodClan…" Firestar murmured sadly._

_Every cat nodded silently, their starry pelts rustling. "The Clans must drive BloodClan from the forest." Bluestar announced solemnly._

"_But how?!" Firestar wailed. "There are hardly enough of us left to make up one Clan! How are we to drive all of BloodClan out of the forest?"_

_To Firestar's surprise, it was Cloudtail who stepped forward to reply. "The Clan cats cannot do it alone. You must travel to the mountains, far beyond Highstones, and find the Tribe. They are not warriors as we think of them, but they are the only chance the Clans have of survival."_

"_The Tribe?" Firestar repeated, furrowing his brow in confusion. "What is the Tribe? Is it another Clan?"_

_But the StarClan cats were already fading away. "Find the Tribe. Find the mountain tribe." They commanded, until their bodies were gone and only their voices remained, echoing Cloudtail's words._

"_Wait!" Firestar wailed, but he was already alone in the starry forest._

---

A paw prodded him in his side sharply and Firestar jerked awake with a yelp. Graystripe was standing over him, a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright, Firestar?" The gray warrior asked. "You were fidgeting in your sleep. Did you have a dream from StarClan?"

"Yes…" Firestar hauled himself to his feet with a grunt. "We can't defeat BloodClan on our own. We must find the 'Tribe'."

---

Well of course this story has to take a completely different course than the books, seeing as the Clans have more or less been driven from their home. I don't want them to travel to the lake now, though, while the forest still stands.

But will the tribe really be able to help the Clans?

Find out in the next chapter. ;) Please read and review!


	3. Chapter Three: The Chosen

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is turning out to be a pretty popular story. ^^ So here's chapter three!

One more thing: Does anyone know what color Ravenpaw's eyes are? I can't seem to find my copy of Into the Wild to check. So until I hear otherwise, his eyes are green. Sorry if that bothers anyone.

I don't own any of these cats.

---

Chapter Three: The Chosen

"The _Tribe?_" Graystripe repeated, wrinkling his nose in confusion at the unfamiliar word. "What in StarClan's name is a Tribe?"

Firestar shook his head, just as bewildered as his deputy. "Maybe I should talk to Cinderpelt about this. Hopefully she can make some sense out of it…"

The gray warrior's brow furrowed uncertainly. "I'm not so sure about that." He muttered, glancing around nervously. "Cinderpelt's been a little…Out of it since we left the forest. I think she's really upset about Brackenfur."

A shiver went down Firestar's spine at the mention of the name. The image of the golden tabby's horrific death played before his eyes and he head to shake his head to clear away the vision. He didn't blame Cinderpelt for being so distraught over her brother's death, but she was ThunderClan's medicine cat. She needed to be there for them now more than ever. "Come on, then." Firestar beckoned his deputy with his tail. "Let's go talk to her. Maybe we can make her feel better."

The moon had only just reached its height outside the barn, and most cats were still fast asleep. The only sounds in the barn were the scufflings of mice and the heavy breathing of cats lost deep in dreams of their own. Firestar and Graystripe picked their way carefully through the sleeping cats, careful not to tread on anyone's tail and cause a commotion. The other Clans would not be happy if ThunderClan woke them all up.

Cinderpelt was curled up asleep at the very edge of the group of ThunderClan cats. The tip of her tail twitched restlessly and Firestar could tell she was dreaming as well, though hers didn't seem to be a good dream. As they approached she let out a soft mew of distress and shifted in her sleep. Firestar bent his head and nosed the medicine cat gently, trying not to frighten her out of her sleep. The gray she-cat twitched and raised her head quickly, looking around in alarm.

"Oh, it's just you, Firestar." Cinderpelt sighed as her tired eyes focused on her leader. The skin seemed to be drawn tight over her face and fur was still matted with dried blood from the battle the day before. It didn't seem as though she had bothered to groom herself since the fight.

"Cinderpelt, are you alright?" Firestar mewed in concern, settling next to her and starting to groom her bedraggled pelt. Graystripe sat himself down next to her, running his tongue over her head. "You look downright awful."

"I'm fine." Cinderpelt insisted, not meeting her former mentor's gaze. "I'm just…Tired. We all are." Her voice sounded distant, as if her mind was in a different world; the world her brother currently walked in.

Firestar wasn't convinced. "I'm sorry about Brackenfur, Cinderpelt." The gray medicine cat turned her head away sadly at the mention of her brother's name. "He died a true warrior's death, fighting for his Clan. That's all any cat could ask of him." It was the only condolences Firestar could give, and he could only hope it would be enough for the young she-cat.

Cinderpelt's eyes closed and she heaved a huge sigh. "Why did you come to see me?" she asked, her voice heavy with unspoken emotions.

"Firestar had a dream." Graystripe blurted out suddenly. His whiskers were quivering with anticipation; he was eager to hear more detail on the dream StarClan had sent.

"Yes…" Firestar's tail twitched in exasperation and he fixed his old friend with a stern look. When the warrior looked away in embarrassment, Firestar launched into the story of his dream: "I was in the forest at Greenleaf, and when I got to Fourtrees all the cats who had died in the battle with BloodClan were gathered there, along with Bluestar and the cats who gave me my nine lives." He paused, expecting a response from Cinderpelt, but she was silent. "Brackenfur was their." Firestar pointed out hopefully.

"What did they tell you?" Cinderpelt pressed, ignoring Firestar's comment about her brother.

"Well…Bluestar told me that the Clans must drive BloodClan from the forest." Firestar continued. "Then…Then Cloudtail came forward. He said-"

"_Cloudtail?_" Graystripe echoed in disbelief. "Cloudtail didn't even believe in StarClan, and now he's making prophecies?"

"I suppose it's a little hard to say StarClan doesn't exist when you're with them, isn't it?" Firestar snapped, tired of Graystripe's interruptions. The gray warrior flicked his ears and looked away, his jaws clamped tight. "As I was saying," Firestar continued. "Cloudtail said that we must travel to the mountains far beyond Highstones and find the Tribe. He said they're our only chance of survival."

Silence met Firestar's words as both cats contemplated the meaning of Cloudtail's words. Finally Cinderpelt spoke up: "Well isn't it obvious what StarClan wants? They want you to travel to the mountains and find this 'Tribe'."

"I suppose." Firestar sighed. "I just wish they'd given me more of an idea how to get there."

Graystripe raised his head and peered through one of the holes in the roof of the barn. The sky was still and inky black color and the stars shone bright. "It's still a long time until sunrise." He meowed solemnly. "Until then we should get some sleep. It isn't wise to take any action before first discussing it with the other Clans."

Firestar nodded in agreement. He and Graystripe didn't bother returning to their own nests; instead they made themselves comfortable around Cinderpelt. Firestar was happy to curl up with his two closest friends after a cripplingly difficult day, and soon slipped into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

---

"Could I talk to you three alone?" Firestar asked, padding over to where the three other leaders were sitting in silence together.

Tallstar looked up a Firestar's request and nodded. "Of course. Let's go outside where we won't be bothered." He stood and shook the hay from his pelt, then led the way out of the barn. Leopardstar and Oakfur both glanced uneasily at where their Clans were resting, then followed the older leader.

"What's this about, Firestar?" Leopardstar snapped irritably once they were situated in the cold morning light of leaf-bare.

"I-I had a dream last night." Firestar began, unsure of how to make his story seem plausible to the other leaders. "StarClan told me what we have to do to defeat BloodClan." He launched into the story of his dream once again, wary that the eyes of all three other leaders were drilling into it, hungry for information on how to save their Clans. When Firestar finished, silence fell, just as it had when he had told Cinderpelt and Graystripe.

"So we have to find some Tribe?" Oakfur sniffed finally. "I guess that can't be too hard…Where are these mountains anyway?"

Tallstar shook his head. "You can only just barely see the mountains if you climb to the top of Highstones. Huge peaks far away on the horizon. It would take at least a moon to get there."

"A whole moon!" Leopardstar yowled. "BloodClan will be stronger than ever by then! And there's no way we can take the Clans on a journey that long."

"We shouldn't take the whole Clans." Firestar argued. "Just a few cats that could ask this Tribe for help. The rest of the Clans should wait here."

"Well then, who should go?" Oakfur demanded after a pause.

"Firestar's the obvious choice, since he'd the one who had the dream." Tallstar pointed out calmly. "StarClan would not have sent him the dream if they didn't want him to go. However, he can't very well go alone."

"I suppose you think you should go with him?" Leopardstar sneered.

Tallstar gave a barking laugh. "No, actually, I'd much rather stay here and look after the barn. I'm too old for such a long journey."

"I think Littlecloud and I should go." Oakfur spoke up suddenly. The other leaders turned questioning looks on him, and he looked away in embarrassment. "I have to receive my nine lives from Highstones anyway, and Littlecloud wants to be the new medicine cat now that Runningnose is gone." His voice cracked as he spoke of the utter destruction of his Clan.

Firestar shook his head. "You can come with us to Highstones, but your Clan needs you here. Once you get your nine lives you will need to appoint a deputy."

The brown tom bared his teeth angrily. "And who will be my deputy? Cedarpaw? Smokekit? There are no warriors left in my Clan."

"Then you have a lot of work to do." Tallstar reasoned. "You can't leave your Clan behind for so long when it's in such a state." Oakfur hung his head, knowing the older leader was right.

"That still leaves me going alone." Firestar meowed worriedly. "I can't make such a journey on my own."

"I'll go with you." A new voice piped up and every cat's head whipped around in surprise. Ravenpaw was slipping through a crack in the wall of the barn, his green eyes glittering with mischief. "I've never been to the mountains before, but I have explored a little bit beyond Highstones.

Firestar gave his friend a warm look and purred in thanks. Though it would be a difficult journey, having Ravenpaw at his side would make it just like old times. If only he could bring Graystripe too…

Leopardstar huffed irritably at being interrupted by the eavesdropping loner. "I'd much rather not go with you either, but there should be a RiverClan representative with you. Mistyfoot should go with you, as she's the new deputy of RiverClan." She looked around defiantly, daring anyone to challenge her decision.

Tallstar nodded. "I've made Onewhisker the new WindClan deputy. He should go with you as well."

Oakfur averted his gaze from the others. "There is no one from ShadowClan that can go with you. We are small enough in numbers as it is."

Firestar flicked the unofficial leader with his tail comfortingly. It would be hard to rebuild ShadowClan, but he had faith in Oakfur and Littlecloud to set things right again. "Graystripe should stay here, since I'm going." The ginger leader decided. "But someone else from ThunderClan should go, since Ravenpaw is not a real ThunderClan cat."

"Firestar!" Another uninvited cat bundled out of the crack in the barn wall. This time it was Bramblepaw, Firestar's own apprentice. "Firestar, can I come too?"

"Bramblepaw, you're just an apprentice." Firestar told him sternly. "And you shouldn't eavesdrop on warrior's conversations. It's very rude."

Bramblepaw's tail drooped at Firestar's words, but he wasn't to be discouraged that easily. "Firestar, I was talking to Cinderpelt earlier about…About a dream _I_ had." Firestar's ears perked up at the mention of a dream. Had StarClan sent Bramblepaw a sign as well? "I..I was at the top of a huge peak, higher up than Highstones even, and below me was a waterfall. I saw a few cats going behind the waterfall. Could that have been the tribe?"

Firestar looked at the other leaders in astonishment, but they were just as bewildered as he was. If StarClan had really sent Bramblepaw a sign like that, then it was obvious they wanted the apprentice to travel with them to the mountains.

Bramblepaw scuffled his paws on the ground in embarrassment. "Cinderpelt said the dream meant I should go with you to the mountains." He finished weakly.

"If Bramblepaw is going too, I want Featherpaw to go with Mistyfoot." Leopardstar meowed suddenly, her voice sharp. "Featherpaw shouldn't be without training for so long, and this would be good experience for her."

Firestar curled his lip in annoyance but didn't argue. The spotted leader would never let him talk her down if she though this was fair. "That means two from ThunderClan including me, two from RiverClan, and one from WindClan."

"That's all the cats I want to spare right now." Tallstar sighed. "We don't have any apprentices right now, and I don't want to spare another warrior."

Oakfur was silent, clawing at the ground angrily with his front claws. Obviously he was angry that there was no representative from ShadowClan, but he could not spare anyone to go with them.

"Then it's settled." Firestar announced with finality. "We'll leave in two days at dawn. Until then, ready your cats and make sure they'll be prepared for a very long journey." The other leaders nodded and bounded off to inform their Clans of what was going on. Firestar followed them more slowly, his mind reeling with all that needed to be done.

---

Sorry for the long boring chapter. All this had to be explained, but it's a lot of dialogue and not much else happening. The next chapter will be much better, I promise!

Thanks again to all my reviewers!


	4. Chapter Four: Start of a Journey

Chapter Four: Start of a Journey

A frigid wind whisked through Firestar's thick ginger pelt, making him shiver as he paced the tramped down grass outside Ravenpaw's barn. Ravenpaw himself followed his friend's movements from where he sat sheltered against the wall of the barn, his green eyes distant and unfocused. Both were waiting impatiently for the rest of their party so they could set off, fearful that if they waited too long they would lose their nerve to make the long journey at all.

Finally Mistyfoot plodded out of the barn, licking the remnants of traveling herbs from her lips. Featherpaw stumbled along behind her, her eyes lidded with tiredness. It looked she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. Not long after Bramblepaw joined them, shortly followed by Onewhisker, who nodded warmly to Firestar and took a seat next to Ravenpaw.

"Where are Oakfur and Littlecloud?" Mistyfoot asked dully, looking around for the small brown tom. "They're supposed to come with us to Highstones. I hope they haven't changed their minds."

"I'm here." Oakfur slipped gingerly out of a crack in the barn wall, Littlecloud and Rowanpaw following close behind. Rowanpaw's eyes were wide with surprise and worry. She looked away from the other cat's curious stares and Oakfur explained, "Rowanpaw is ShadowClan's oldest apprentice. She will be ShadowClan's new deputy, though I want StarClan's approval first. She will come with us to Highstones."

Mistyfoot inclined her head to the apprentice. "If this is everyone, then we should get going."

Firestar nodded and was about to take the lead when he was surprised by a yowl from behind him. A pale ginger object flew out of the barn and bowled him over, pinning him to the ground before he could comprehend what was happening. Sandstorm's green eyes glittered with mischief as she stared down at her helpless leader. "You didn't really think you could get away without saying goodbye, did you?" She purred, letting him up and watching with amusement as he shook the dust from his pelt.

"I would never forget to say goodbye to you, Sandstorm." Firestar replied, feeling his pelt grow hot with embarrassment at almost doing just that. He pressed his muzzle against Sandstorm's cheek and murmured softly, "Help Graystripe take care of the Clan. I know it will be safe with you two until I get back." Her only response was to purr louder and lick his shoulder. Then she nodded goodbye to the other cats and disappeared back into the barn.

"Can we get going now?" Oakfur growled irritably. Firestar nodded sheepishly, avoiding the knowing look in Mistyfoot's eyes. With a flick of his tail, Firestar gathered the other cats around him and they set off for the craggy shapes of Highstones looming in the distance.

The short journey was done in silence, each cat lost in their own thoughts as they padded warily around the edge of the forest. The feeling of being watched made their pelts prickle, but no BloodClan cat emerged from the stark leaf-bare forest to challenge them. With a pang of regret, Firestar realized they had no reason to. BloodClan had won, and were already making themselves at home in the forest the Clans had once been able to call home.

It was only Sunhigh by the time the nine cats reached Highstones. Oakfur, Littlecloud and Rowanpaw settled down by the entrance to wait, while the other cats decided to go hunting. Mistyfoot took Featherpaw towards a small stream while the other cats split up to look for prey themselves. Firestar was only able to find a scrawny mouse, and no one else seemed to have much luck either. The rocky terrain housed very little life to begin with, and in the dead of leaf-bare prey was even scarcer.

Finally the sun set, and shortly after the moon peaked its shining face over the horizon. The eyes of the Clan cats followed its ascent through the deep nighttime sky until it had reached its highest point. Firestar nodded silently to Oakfur, and the soon-to-be leader led his cats into the yawning mouth of the mountain. Once Rowanpaw's dark ginger tail had been engulfed by the darkness, Firestar settled himself in next to Ravenpaw and closed his eyes, not expecting sleep to come any time soon. Worry buzzed around his head like a swarm of angry hornets, anxiety sat like a stone in his stomach. The ginger leader tossed and turned for what seemed like moons before sleep finally overtook him.

---

Firestar woke again as the first streaks of dawn started to lighten the sky. He stood and stretched, already feeling the stress of travel in his wary paws. Looking around, Firestar saw Oakfur and his party padding out of Mothermouth. Mewing a greeting, the ginger tom hurried over to meet the new leader. He noticed Rowanpaw standing a little straighter, though she looked even more anxious than the day before. "Good morning…Oakstar, now?" Firestar mewed hopefully.

The small brown tom nodded curtly. "Yes, it's Oakstar now. And this is my deputy, Rowanheart." Oakstar flicked his ear towards the young she-cat, who shuffled her paws nervously. "And Littlecloud, ShadowClan's new medicine cat." Littlecloud waved his tail in gretting.

"All went well then?" Mistyfoot padded up behind Firestar and met the gaze of each ShadowClan cat warily. Every cat understood the underlying meaning of her words: Had StarClan given any new message?

"Yes, I received my nine lives without incident, and StarClan advised me to stay behind with the Clans." Was the guarded response from Oakstar. Leaders were not supposed to speak about the nine-lives ceremony to any cat but their medicine cat, but Oakstar's words answered the unasked question regardless.

Firestar nodded and looked up at the lightening sky. "Then we should go our separate ways. StarClan be with you, Oakstar." He gave the nervous new leader a respectful lick on the shoulder, and gave the other two ShadowClan cats an encouraging look. They would need all the help they could get.

"And you as well." With that, Oakstar led his cats back towards the barn, and they soon disappeared from sight behind the rolling hills of the highlands.

The other cats were just starting to awaken when Firestar and Mistyfoot returned to where they'd been sleeping. "Where to now, Firestar?" Bramblepaw asked eagerly. His glittering eyes were in great contrast to the older, tired cats around him, and Firestar envied his youthful energy.

"Over Highstones and to the mountains." Firestar replied, looking to Ravenpaw. "Lead the way, Ravenpaw. You're the only one who's ever gone beyond Highstones." The loner nodded and set off at a steady pace, following a winding path up the side of Highstones. At the top, they were greeted with a breath-taking view. Grassy fields and thunderpaths stretched far into the distance, and just barely visible from their perch on top of Highstones were the indistinct shapes of mountains, their snow-covered peaks shrouded in clouds. But before they reached the mountains, they would have to traverse the vast expanse of twoleg farms before them.

Ravenpaw gave the other cats a moment to take in the view before leading them down a steep path to solid ground. He pointed his nose towards a river when they reached the bottom. "If we head that way, we only have to cross the river and a small thunderpath. Then we can head straight for the mountains."

"Why can't we go that way? It seems more direct." Mistyfoot asked, pointing in the direction of the mountains."

"There's a huge tangle of many thunderpaths that way. We'd have to cross three or four before reaching open country." Ravenpaw explained. "I suppose it's a bit more direct, but it's very dangerous."

"Then that way it is." Firestar decided, starting off towards the river, but soon fell back to let Ravenpaw take the lead. It was good to have someone who knew the territory, even if Ravenpaw had only explored to the small thunderpath once or twice before. Had the loner not been with them, Firestar probably would have led them right to the heart of the tangle of thunderpaths.

Mistyfoot waded confidently into the river when they reached it, Featherpaw following shortly behind. The two RiverClan cats struck out before themselves with strong strokes where the river got too deep to touch the bottom, and reached the other side without a problem. "Come on, it's not that bad." The RiverClan deputy called from the other side of the swift-flowing water. "It's a short swim, you can wade through most of it."

"Maybe not for you RiverClan cats." Onewisker grumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Firestar to hear. "We WindClan cats would rather stay on solid ground. Isn't there an easier place to cross?" The last question he directed at Ravenpaw.

The loner shook his head. "I don't know. If there is, I haven't found it. This is where I crossed before."

"We don't have time to look. We'll just have to put up with the water." Firestar meowed with finality. Though he would have also preferred to stay on dry land, Firestar waded out into the water as Mistyfoot had. Though he expected it to be cold, the icy chill of the water still came as a shock, seeping through Firestar's thick winter coat and seeming to freeze the very marrow of his bones. After a few steps the rocky bottom sloped away beneath his paws and Firestar floundered for a heartbeat in the frigid water before he was able to compose himself and swim. Thankfully, it was a short swim, and soon Firestar felt rocks and sand beneath him again.

Once out of the water, Firestar shook himself vigorously, dispelling most of the icy water, then turned back to watch Bramblepaw pulling himself out of the water and Ravenpaw swimming strongly through the deep section. Onewisker still paced opposite bank, his tail twitching nervously. "Come on, Onewisker!" Firestar called to his WindClan friend. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Gathering his courage, Onewisker splashed into the shallows of the river. Just as he was gaining confidence, the ground dropped out beneath him, and with a yowl the tabby tom disappeared beneath the water. He bobbed up again further downstream, sputtering and failing wildly. Without hesitation, Mistyfoot dashed out onto the back, gathered her paws beneath her, and leaped out into the deep waters. She grasped his scruff firmly in her teeth when she reached Onewisker and began to drag him towards the bank. The WindClan tom went limp, letting Mistyfoot drag him through the water until he was able to touch the bottom again.

"Are you alright?" Ravenpaw asked when the two drenched cats returned to the rest of the group.

Onewisker shook himself, spraying the other cats with icy water. "I'm fine. I _hate_ swimming!" He growled.

"I have a feeling we'll make a RiverClan cat of you before this trip is over." Mistyfoot purred, calmly licking the water from her pelt. Her eyes grew serious as she gazed over the land to the distant mountains. "We still have a long journey ahead of us, so we'd best keep our wits about us."

---

Sorry again for the long wait between updates. Obviously I'm not a very organized person. ^^;

Anyway, here's chapter four, and the start of the long journey to the mountains. It's a shame ShadowClan can't come with them. I wish I could give Rowanpaw a bigger part in this story.

She's just become my favorite background character, because I found that she changes gender somewhere between _Dawn_ and _Starlight_, the third and fourth books of the _New Prophecy_ series. At this point in the series she's female, so I hope that clears up any confusion. Hooray for gender confused cats!

Anyway, please leave a review to tell me what you think. :]


	5. Chapter Five: Nighttime Escapade

Chapter Five: Nighttime Escapade

After crossing the small thunderpath near the river, the cats settled into a quick pace across the rolling farmlands that seemed to stretch on endlessly towards the distant mountains. They ducked through fences and skirted around the few Twoleg dwellings they came across, keeping a sharp eye out for dogs and other dangerous creatures. Horses and sheep watched them silently through lidded eyes as the Clan cats passed, chewing their cud absently and then bending for another mouthful. Old hay barns provided warm shelter and mice at night, and Firestar was relieved that they didn't run into any rogues along the way. They days were peaceful, almost allowing Firestar to forget the reason for their journey.

The ginger tom awoke from his slumber one night, long before the sun rose. He looked around in confusion before he remembered where he was. The barn they had found for the night was still in use, but the Twolegs didn't seem to mind if they stayed the night and caught a few mice. Firestar was surprised they hadn't found any kittypets living in barns like these, though they had smelled stale cat scent in this particular barn.

But what had woken him up? Firestar stood and shook the hay from his coat. Suddenly he heard a rustle from the door; something was moving outside; something too large to be a mouse. Dropping to a hunter's crouch, Firestar crept forward silently, pausing at the doorway of the barn to listen.

"Ouch! Stop treading on my tail, feather-head!" an angry voice growled. It was followed by thump and a squeal of pain.

"Don't _hit_ me, Scaver!" a different mew protested. "Mother always said it was bad to hit other cats."

"Will both of you be quiet!" a third voice hissed. "They'll hear you! I swear, you're louder than the dogs next door!"

Firestar scoffed quietly. Whoever these strange cats were, they were probably kittypets. They tramped around like angry badgers, and obviously had no sense of stealth. Holding his head high, the leader of ThunderClan stepped around the barn door and challenged, "Who goes there?"

The three strange cats jumped in surprise and spun around to face him. They were indeed kittypets, plump and soft looking. The first one to have spoken, a large tabby tom, turned to one of his companions and thumped her over the head again. "Look at what you did! I knew they'd hear us." The smaller white she-cat yelped in pain and scooted away from her companion.

"Did we wake you, stranger?" The third cat was a small tom cat, all black save for a white spot on his forehead. With a shiver, Firestar was reminded of Scourge, the ruthless leader of BloodClan. But this cat's green eyes glittered with mischief, not malice.

"Actually, you did." Firestar huffed. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The large tabby opened his mouth to speak, but the black tom waved his tail for silence. "I am Speck, and these are my siblings, Scaver and Sally." He motioned to the tabby and then to the she-cat. "This is our barn. You are trespassing."

"Firestar? What's goin' on?" Bramblepaw stumbled sleepily out of the barn, yawning widely and exposing razor sharp teeth. Firestar saw Sally cringe out of the corner of his eye. His apprentice shook himself and noticed the strange cats. "Who are they?"

"Kittypets." Firestar meowed dismissively, cutting off Speck before he could introduce himself again. "They say this is their barn, but I didn't see them anywhere earlier today."

"We were inside with our master, where we were supposed to be!" Scaver snarled defensively, the fur along his spine starting to rise.

"Then go back to your Twolegs, where you belong." Mistyfoot padded out of the barn now and stood calmly at Firestar's side. "We're only staying the night. We don't want trouble."

Speck laughed haughtily. "Get out of our barn and there won't be any trouble." He unsheathed his claws, assuming it was an intimidating gesture, but his claws were short and dull compared to the battle-sharpened claws of the Clan cats.

Firestar looked behind him and saw Onewhisker, Ravenpaw and Featherpaw slid out of the barn, blinking the sleep out of their eyes but looking ready for a fight if it came to one. "You're outnumbered." Firestar pointed out. "We wouldn't want to hurt you unnecessarily. Go back to your Twolegs."

"You're asking for it!" Scaver screamed. The huge tabby launched himself passed Firestar to Featherpaw, perhaps assuming she was the weakest simply because she was smaller. However, the well-trained RiverClan apprentice sidestepped him easily and lashed out with incredible speed as he bundled past.

Firestar didn't get a chance to see the rest of the fight, as at that moment Speck barreled into his shoulder. The leader skidded back a few steps with a grunt, but regained his balance quickly. He waited for the black tom to rush at him again and reared up on his hind paws. As Speck skidded to a halt in surprise, Firestar crashed down on top of the smaller cat, crushing him against the dusty ground. Speck grunted as the wind was knocked violently from his lungs and scrabbled uselessly at the dirt.

"Enough! Get off me!" the kittypet huffed angrily. Snorting derisively, Firestar leapt off the smaller cat and faced him with a hard stare. Speck stumbled back, where he was soon joined by his siblings. Scaver sported a few light scratches from Featherpaw's claws, but it seemed like Mistyfoot had fought Sally with claws sheathed, not wanting to injure the timid she-cat too badly.

"Go back to your house folk." Firestar commanded sharply. "We went easy on you now, but if you bother us again, we will show you how a Clan cat _really_ fights." With a last glare, Speck gathered his siblings around him and they pelted back to the safety of their Twoleg nest. Bramblepaw hissed as they passed, giving Scaver a last nip when he lagged back a little.

Mistyfoot watched until they were out of sight, and then turned to her apprentice, purring. "You fought well, Featherpaw. I know he was only a kittypet, but that Scaver fellow was much bigger than you."

Featherpaw raised her chin proudly and matched her mentor's purr with one of her own. "You should have seen the look on his face when he ran right past me!" the gray she-cat giggled. "He never expected me to be any challenge."

"None of them were all that tough." Bramblepaw scoffed. "They were just annoying, stupid kittypets." He spat on the ground in disgust and lashed his tail, the light of battle still shining in his amber eyes. Firestar felt unease churn in his belly. It wasn't the kittypet comment; he had long ago learned to ignore them. Coming from Bramblepaw however, it reminded Firestar strongly of his father, Tigerstar, who had always ridiculed the leader's soft roots.

It was Onewhisker who replied to Bramblepaw's taunts though, "Even kittypets can be strong sometimes." he pointed out, gently scolding the apprentice. "You should never underestimate an enemy." The dark tabby apprentice hung his head, looking a little disappointed.

Before Firestar could say anything else, a loud crash sounded from the direction of the twoleg nest, making all of them jump. One of the twolegs was coming at them, stick in hand, shouting angrily and waving. He threw something wildly, which shattered just above Mistyfoot's head, spraying them all with a sticky foul-smelling liquid.

"_Run!_" the RiverClan deputy yowled and bolted into the night. Firestar didn't hesitate to follow her example. His paws pounded against the frozen ground as he raced after Mistyfoot, Bramblepaw and Onewhisker hard on his heels. They ran until the shouts of the twoleg faded into the night before finally collapsing into the grass of another huge field. A lone horse, who had wandered out of his shelter for some late-night grazing, spooked as the cats tumbled into the field and galloped away, his heavy winter blanket flapping noisily.

"Is…Is everyone here?" Firestar panted when he finally started to catch his breath. Onewhisker raised his head and looked around wearily, not really seeming to comprehend what he was seeing.

Bramblepaw stood and looked around, a little less winded than the older cats. "Where's Ravenpaw?" Just as the words passed his lips, the horse whinnied in fear, followed by a cat's yowl of pain. The horse raced away and shouldered his way into the winter shelter where his friends were sleeping.

His fatigue forgotten, Firestar rushed to where the horse had been before. As he approached the black cat lying still in the grass, the smell of blood made him cringe. Ravenpaw was lying on his side in the grass, and a large bump on his head was oozing blood. Some of the fur was torn away where the horse had kicked him. Firestar nosed him gently, and was relieved to find that he was still breathing.

"Is he alright?" Mistyfoot asked, skidding to a halt beside Firestar and the wounded loner, the rest of their group hurrying up behind her.

Firestar shook his head, his forehead knotting with worry. "The horse kicked him in the head, and he's badly hurt." he mewed. "He probably has a concussion."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Onewhisker wailed. "None of us are medicine cats, but we have to help him!"

An urgent hiss startled the Clan cats and they looked up at where two eyes were glittering from the bushes outside of the enclosed field. "Can you drag him over here?" A deep voice asked. "I have some cobwebs and herbs to help him."

Mistyfoot looked at Firestar questioningly. Would trusting another strange cat be the wisest thing to do? Her troubled blue eyes asked. For a moment Firestar thought it was Bluestar standing next to him, asking for his opinion about a problem just presented to her. He shook his head to rid himself of the useless thought.

"I suppose we don't have a choice but to do what he says." Without waiting for a response, Firestar gripped his friend's scruff in his teeth and dragged him carefully to the bush where the strange cat waited.

---

Ever been kicked by a horse? It hurts. A lot.

Anyway, I figured the cats should meet some sort of trouble along their way. I didn't want to just skip to them finding the mountains without describing some of their traveling adventures. Who is this strange cat, and can he really help Ravenpaw? Stay tuned to find out.

Please read and review~


	6. Chapter Six: An Unlikely Pair

Chapter Six: An Unlikely Pair

A large calico tom cat met them at the edge of the thicket just outside of the pasture. Without a word of explanation, he took hold of Ravenpaw's scruff and lifted him away from Firestar. The tom held his head high, so that Ravenpaw's hind paws only barely scraped the ground as he was carried into the brush. Firestar followed anxiously, and was surprised at what he found inside.

The inside of the thicket had been cleared away, leaving a clean open space broken only by the bush's trunk in the center. A naturally water-tight roof of dried and tangled brambles made it an ideal den. Moss was arranged neatly into nests in one corner, and against the far wall herbs and berries were stacked. More dried herbs hung from the ceiling, giving the den a familiar tangy smell.

But the thing that caught Firestar's eye the most was the small fox curled up in one of the moss nests. He'd been so worried about Ravenpaw that the scent must not have reached him; though over the odor of herbs he could hardly smell anything at all. Mistyfoot stepped into the den after him and immediately curled her lip back in a snarl at the dangerous animal while Onewhisker growled, "There's a _fox_ in here!"

The fox stood slowly, and Firestar could have sworn he saw a grin playing at the edge of its lips. "Greetings." the vixen rumbled, sweeping her long bushy tail over the dusty dry ground. "You are travelers, yes? One of your friends is injured."

Firestar shot the tom a questioning look, but he was busily sniffing at Ravenpaw's wound, a wad of cobwebs already wrapped around his paw to put over the gash. Since he showed no signs of explaining anytime soon, Firestar decided to take initiative and ask, "Who are you? What's going on?"

The fox huffed in laughter, a sound that made the fur on Firestar's neck bristle and Mistyfoot's hackles rise defensively. "Forgive me for not introducing myself." she crooned. Her voice was slow and melodic, much unlike the harsh barks Firestar usually heard from foxes, and her eyes were a stunning blue color. "My name is Ravia, and this is my brother, Marus. Many herbs grow in this area, and we live here near them so we can learn as much about them as possible."

"But you're a _fox._" Bramblepaw pointed out, his nose wrinkling at the word. "And he's a cat. You can't be siblings."

"My mother found Ravia as an injured cub when I was still a kit and raised us as brother and sister." Marus mumbled wearily around the cobwebs in his mouth. It seemed as though his full concentration was focused on treating Ravenpaw's wound, yet he had one ear angled towards the others to hear their conversation.

Firestar jumped and whipped around as he felt the fox's fur brush his own as she passed. Her slender paws made hardly any sound as she padded across the den to her adopted brother, even to Firestar's trained ears. As she turned to face the travelers, Firestar noticed how thick and lush her dark auburn fur was, almost hiding the wiry strength hidden in her thin legs.

"This is not the time to discuss the past." Ravia growled, a worried gleam in her eyes. "We will care for you injured friend, and in the meantime you all should rest. You look exhausted." She pointed with her slender orange-and-white muzzle to the moss nest bunched in the corner, then padded to the piles of herbs against the far wall.

Mistyfoot flicked Firestar with her tail to get his attention. "Should we trust them?" she asked, jerking her head towards the vixen and the tom. "We don't know anything about them, and one is a _fox._"

Firestar shrugged warily. "We don't have much of a choice." he sighed. "They seem to know what they're doing, in any case." Mistyfoot still looked doubtful, but Firestar didn't give her the chance to protest anymore. He padded over to the nests and curled up comfortably in one. Sleep overtook him the moment he rested his head on his paws, pulling him into a dark dreamless slumber.

---

Sunlight only barely broke through the tangled roof of the den, but one particularly determined beam shined lightly across Firestar's eyes, making him blink awake blearily. For a moment he thought he was curled up safely in the warriors den with Graystripe and Sandstorm, but then the scent of herbs washed over him and he remembered with a jolt the events of the night before. Raising his head, he saw Bramblepaw curled up in a nest next to him and Mistyfoot on his other side. Ravenpaw was curled up snugly in a nest a few tail-lengths away, his head bound with cobwebs and covered in a sticky poultice. Ravia and Marus were nowhere to be seen.

Firestar stood and shook bits off moss from his ginger pelt, then padded outside into the crisp morning air. Though the cold of leaf-bare still had its icy fingers over the earth, Firestar could taste the slightest whiff of new-leaf. Soon the weather would grow warmer and the world would renew itself in a burst of bright green, red, blue, and every other color of wildflowers. Even so, Firestar looked with apprehension at the mountains looming ever closer. Their peaks were still covered with heavy snow, even with the coming new-leaf, and in the mornings their very highest points were shrouded in low-lying clouds. How was their small band of cats supposed to survive in such a place, let alone find a Tribe of cats living there?

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustle from a mouse, picking its way through the dew-heavy blades of grass just outside the wooden fence of the horses' pasture. Dropping to a hunter's crouch almost without thinking, Firestar crept forward until he was practically on top of the unsuspecting critter. Pouncing at the very last minute, Firestar felt his claws sink satisfyingly into the mouse's flesh, and he finished it off with a quick bite to the neck.

"Well done." a deep voice rumbled from behind him. Firestar nearly jumped out of his pelt in surprise, and whipped around to face Marus padding calmly from the opposite direction. Bundles of herbs were clenched firmly in his brown-and-white jaws and his deep amber eyes glimmered with respect. He laid down his burden gently and continued, "I've never been a very good hunter. Ravia is out fetching breakfast now. We didn't expect any of you to get up this early."

Firestar raised his head proudly at the loner's praise. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the fox, but Marus seemed to behave like any ordinary medicine cat. Though Marus was far more serious and reserved than Cinderpelt ever was, his expertise when it came to herbs was apparent from the way he took charge in a crisis. How he came to possess such healing powers wasn't important.

"Where we come from, all cats are trained from a young age to hunt and fight." Firestar explained. "We're used to getting up early to go out and perform our duties." The flicker of pride in his chest was quickly smothered with despair as Firestar remembered the state in which he had left his Clan, hiding in Ravenpaw's barn. Including himself, there were only nine full-grown cats left in ThunderClan. The other Clans were even more destroyed, each sporting six cats at most, including kits and apprentices. How were they ever supposed to rebuild such shattered Clans, even if they did manage to drive BloodClan from the forest?

Marus cocked his head slightly to one side, flicking his ears curiously. "You seem subdued." he murmured. "Is something wrong?"

"A group of savages from Twoleg place nearly destroyed the four Clans in our home forest and drove us away." Firestar sighed, deciding there was no point in hiding it from this cat. Honesty was the best road if he wanted the strange cat's help. "We're traveling to the mountains in the hope of finding a 'Tribe' of cats who live there. Maybe they'll help us…"

"Ahh…Yes, the Tribe." Marus nodded his brown-spotted head slowly. "My mother lived with the Tribe for a while, but she and her mate left before I was born."

Firestar's ears perked up hopefully. Could this cat possibly know where to find the mysterious Tribe? Before he could ask, the faint scent of fox reached his nose and he bristled in spite of himself. Ravia stepped daintily from the thicket, a squirrel and two mice dangling from her slender jaws. She nodded to the two cats and set down her catch. "I left a rabbit hidden by a stump on the other side of this thicket." her soft melodic voice crooned. "Could you fetch it, Marus? You know the place I'm speaking of."

"Of course." Marus disappeared into the thicket, leaving Firestar alone with the odd vixen. She blinked serenely at the orange tom, sizing him up with cool, intelligent blue eyes. Then without another word, Ravia stepped passed him and picked up the herbs Marus had set down earlier. She flicked her bushy orange tail to her catch of mice and a squirrel, then slipped into the den. Firestar shook himself violently, then gathered up the fresh-kill and followed her.

Inside the warm, insulated den, Mistyfoot and Onewhisker were just beginning to wake up. The RiverClan deputy raised her head and blinked blearily at Firestar as he entered, then stretched her jaws in a long yawn. Next to her, Onewhisker rolled onto his back to stretch his legs, then stood and shook moss from his pelt.

"Is that fresh-kill?" the WindClan deputy asked eagerly. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

Firestar nodded and dropped the prey near the moss nests, then looked around for the fox. He spotted her crouched over Ravenpaw and felt a flicker of worry. But Ravia was only changing the dressings on his head, chewing on herb leaves and them spitting them onto the gash over his eye and then covering them with new cobwebs. Though it still made him nervous to be so close to a living fox, Firestar had to admit she was just as skilled a medicine…fox as Marus was.

A rustling sound behind him alerted Firestar that Marus himself had returned with rabbit. He deposited the fresh-kill near the others, much to Onewhisker's delight. Without waiting for any signal that it was alright to eat, he dug into the rabbit, WindClan's prey of choice. Mistyfoot rolled her eyes and chose a mouse for herself. Firestar, who had already eaten, went to prod Bramblepaw and Featherpaw awake.

Once they were all awake and fed, the Clan cats settled into a semi-circle around Marus and Ravia. Firestar explained their situation to the fox and the tom, Mistyfoot and Onewhisker filling in with their own accounts of what had happened. Ravia and Marus listened carefully, drinking in each detail, and asking questions when the Clan cats said something they didn't understand. Sharing the story with someone sympathetic seemed to lift a weight from everyone's shoulders, and Firestar felt significantly more at ease around the two strangers.

"What can you tell us about the Tribe?" Firestar asked eagerly when the story was complete, hoping to get some idea of what they were looking for. If Marus's mother had really been from the Tribe, perhaps he would know how to lead them to their destination.

Marus closed his eyes, as if trying to remember something long forgotten. "The Tribe of Rushing Water, they call themselves." he began. "They make their home in a cave behind a huge waterfall, my mother told me, deep in the mountain range."

"I can't imagine there's much to hunt up there in the mountains." Mistyfoot commented, sniffing disdainfully.

"Actually," It was Ravia that answered, her blue eyes glimmering excitedly. "They've perfected a technique of hunting eagles and hawks. They stalk a rabbit or mouse, and then wait for a nearby bird of prey to spot it as well. When the bird swoops down to grab the prey, they jump on its back and bring it down to kill it. Then they have the bird and the rabbit to eat."

The fox seemed happy to talk about such a hunting technique, and though Firestar found this information interesting, it was rather irrelevant. "What else should we know? What are they like?"

"Well, they have a leader called Stoneteller. He communicates with their ancestors, the Tribe of Endless Hunting, to make decisions for the Tribe." Marus told them, flicking his tail nervously. "And their kits are trained from birth to either be a prey-hunter or a guard, depending on what their skills are."

This was much more useful information. From what Firestar understood, the cats recognized something like StarClan, and also trained apprentices. Stoneteller seemed to be a combination of a leader and a medicine cat. "What about fighting?" he pressed, hungry for more details. "Do they train their apprentices to fight?"

Marus was looking very anxious by now. "I don't know." he admitted. "Mother never mentioned battled training, though I don't know why they would need it."

"If they're the only Tribe living in the mountains, they wouldn't." Onewhisker pointed out. "What if they don't even know how to fight?"

Firestar sighed. "We can't help that. StarClan told us to find this Tribe…Hopefully, they'll be able to help us."

"If you like, we can lead you to the mountains, once your friend is healed." Ravia rumbled, angling her ears towards where Ravenpaw slept on. "We've never met the Tribe of Rushing Water, but we do know the fastest way to the mountains."

"That would be very much appreciated." Mistyfoot replied, dipping her head respectfully to the ginger animal. "Although we have no way to repay you for your help. You've already provided us with food and shelter, as well as attending to our injured friend."

Ravia laughed, a chilling barking sound, more like the foxes Firestar was most used to dealing with. "Repay us? My dear, just meeting you is payment enough." she assured gently when her laughter subsided. "Marus and I live for knowledge and learning. Your story is enough to keep us entertained and thinking for moons."

"And I certainly wouldn't mind if you took us along to help you, when the time comes." Marus added, his amber eyes glittering. "I'd like to sink my claws into a BloodClan cat myself."

Though he wasn't sure he liked the thought of being 'entertainment' for the odd couple, Firestar was aware that the Clans had just gained two powerful allies. As well as being a skilled medicine fox, Ravia had already shown her hunting capabilities, and any Clan cat knew a fox was a force to be reckoned with in battle, if it really had its heart set on something. Marus didn't seem to be much of a hunter or a fighter, but surely he would have much to teach the medicine cats back at the forest.

_If we ever make it back._ Firestar thought grimly. Though Marus and Ravia would be great assets, the Clans would need much more help if they could ever hope to defeat BloodClan.

---

Wow, this was actually a pretty long one. I hope it was interesting enough. ^^; I wanted to finish this off before going to bed tonight, since I don't think I'll have much more time to work on it this weekend. It's Saturday as I write this, though it may not make it to Fanfiction till Monday.

Anyway, this seems to be blooming into a long, involved fanfic. I never thought it would be this long when I started it…But Firestar and his companions still have a long way to go before the final confrontation with BloodClan.

Please review, or I'll sic Ravia on you. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, and it made me sad. Sad writers don't update very often. ;)


	7. Chapter Seven: On the Edge

Chapter Seven: On the Edge

They stayed another five days with Ravia and Marus, before the two finally decided Ravenpaw was fit to travel. Though he still sported layers of cobweb and poultice over the bump on his head, the black loner was as eager to be on his way as the rest of the cats. So without waiting another moment, the group set out at dawn of the sixth day. They set off at a quick pace, stopping only to eat and sleep when the sun set and it became too dark to see. Though there were delays when Ravenpaw had dizzy spells and Featherpaw got caught in a fence, the group reached the mountains in another four days.

The Clan cats stared up at the looming peaks in wonder. They seemed to rip at the sky like the claws of a great cat. The highest peaks were shrouded in dark clouds, making Firestar think there must be a blizzard in progress. "We'll never be able to climb those!" Bramblepaw yowled, speaking what was on everyone's mind.

"It's not that difficult." Ravia soothed. To prove this point, she leapt onto a nearby boulder and began to jump up the steep slope. "There's really no best path up." She called down to the assembled cats. "Just make sure there are no loose rocks where you put your paws down."

Carefully, Firestar started to follow her lead. Once he had reached her level, Ravia hopped back down to help the other cats get a start. Featherpaw looked terrified to be leaving the nice, flat ground behind, but Mistyfoot clenched her jaw in determination and scrambled up to the ledge where Firestar waited. Onewhisker clambered up soon after, then Bramblepaw supporting Ravenpaw.

Firestar looked down over the edge to where Marus and Ravia still waited at the foot of the mountains. "Aren't you coming?" he called, furrowing his brow in worry.

Marus shook his head. "We aren't welcome to the Tribe." he shouted back. "We'd rather stay down here, where we'll be safe. Good luck!" Then he and his adopted sister turned and raced away.

A cold lump of fear and apprehension settled into Firestar's stomach. He didn't want to put his two new friends in danger, but the thought of scaling the mountains without a guide was a terrifying one. The cats paused for a moment on their safe ledge to catch their breath, then Firestar lead the way up to the next one. Climbing like this was hard work, and after only a few more minutes of climbing Firestar was starting to feel tired.

"Is there a way we can take a break?" Bramblepaw yowled from somewhere below Firestar. He didn't dare turn and try to find the apprentice. "Ravenpaw isn't feeling so good!"

Desperately, Firestar looked around for a place they could rest, even for a few minutes. A wide ledge stretched out some way above his head, so Firestar struck out towards it. He scrambled onto the flat section, then turned to help Mistyfoot haul herself up. The RiverClan deputy looked as winded as Firestar felt. The other cats pulled themselves up and collapsed onto the stone.

"How much farther?" Onewhisker huffed, his ears flat against his head.

Firestar looked around and notice that the ledge they were one extended into a sloping path up the side of the mountain. There would be a few gaps here and there, but nothing that couldn't be jumped. He sent a silent thanks to StarClan and replied, "We've still got a ways to go, but it looks like a smoother trip from here." He motioned with his tail towards the sloping path. Soon they were off again.

---

The wind howled through the mountains like a thousand angry wolves. It buffeted the fluffed-out pelts of the six cats who made their way through the deep snow. The trenches they left behind were quickly filled with fresh snow blown in by the storm. The sun was setting somewhere behind the clouds, but Firestar didn't want to stop and sleep out in the snow. He pushed on, determined to find somewhere safe to wait out the storm.

He squinted into the stinging winds and thought he could see a cave ahead. His heart racing, Firestar dashed towards it. Mistyfoot let out a yowled of surprise and raced after him. The small group skidded into the cave, grateful for the shelter. It was a little damp inside, but it was better than being in the storm outside.

Ravenpaw collapsed against a wall, shaking his head. "I'm not sure if I can keep going, Firestar." He wheezed. "My head is throbbing and spinning…maybe you should leave me here…"

"We're not leaving anyone anywhere." Firestar insisted firmly. His gaze swept over the group, but no one had the energy to answer. Onewhisker was already curled up, asleep and Mistyfoot was preparing to do the same. Bramblepaw and Featherpaw had found a nice dry spot and were sharing tongues sleepily. Finally unable to bare one more heartbeat on his paws, Firestar collapsed where he stood and fell into a deep sleep.

It seemed he had only just closed his eyes when he was awoken again. Firestar didn't open his eyes for a time. He could here a deep rumbling, and guessed the storm was still raging. How long would they be trapped inside this cave? The ginger tom raised his head and blinked his eyes open. Outside, the clouds were beginning to break up, and the snow had stopped. Firestar furrowed his brow in confusion. Where was that rumbling coming from if it wasn't the wind?

Suddenly the growling grew louder and Firestar whipped around to peer into the darkness of the cave. Two angry yellow eyes were glaring at him from the shadows, and as he stood frozen in terror a huge brown muzzle followed the eyes. Hulking muscular shoulders followed the head of the animal, and it drew back its teeth in a snarl, showing curved fangs.

"_Bear!!_" Firestar screeched, bolting out of the cave. He heard the other cats rouse themselves and have about the same reaction as he did, racing out after him. Onewhisker caught up with him first, his eyes wild with fear and his tail streaming out behind him. The bear roared in anger at being woken from its hibernation and lumbered after the fleeing cats. Firestar could hear its pounding footsteps and feel its hot breath on his flank. Any moment now he would feel sharp teeth meeting against his flesh…

A challenging yowl met the bear's roar and Firestar dared to look behind him. He skidded to a halt at what he saw, sending Onewhisker plowing into him. Ravenpaw was facing off against the irate behemoth, hissing and fluffing out his fur to look twice his size. The grizzly reared back on its hind legs, bellowing another challenge at the cat.

"Ravenpaw!" Firestar screamed. What did that mousebrain think he was doing?! He'd be ripped to shreads! "Ravenpaw, _run!_"

The black cat shook his head, not turning to face his old friend. "I'm tired of running! I'm sick of always hiding from my enemies!" He spat, unsheathing his claws. "I'm not running anymore. You all go on. I'll take care of this piece of fox-dung!

"Ravenpaw, this isn't the time to be a hero!" Firestar yowled desperately. He wanted to go to help his friend, but just as he started forward the bear lunged at Ravenpaw, its huge fangs glistening in the dim moonlight.

Ravenpaw also leapt forward, sinking his claws into the bears muzzle and biting down hard on its nose. The huge animal stopped mid-attack to rear back, clawing at its face with talons longer than Firestar's tail. The black cat clinging to its face ignored the blows and scrabbled at his enemy's eyes, blinding the enraged beast. Finally the bear hooked a claw around Ravenpaw's middle and the cat screeched in pain.

The sound seemed to unbalance the blinded bear. It stumbled back, its paw slipping precariously at the edge of a cliff. Ravenpaw had been thrown down when the bear started to slip. Blood gushed from a deep gash on his side, leaving splashes of red against the snow. Even so, he stood valiantly and faced his furious opponent once again. The bear dropped to all fours to regain its balance and bellowed in fury, buffeting the black cat with its foul breath.

Firestar watched in horror as Ravenpaw ran headlong into the bear's shoulder. He slammed into its flank, pushing it a few more inches towards the edge of the cliff. The bear roared and swatted at the cat leaving four parallel gashes through his shoulder and causing Ravenpaw to stumble. The bear reared back again, ready to deal the final blow. Ravenpaw gathered the last of his strength and launched himself into the air, landing squarely on the bear's face. As his weight crashed onto its head, the lumbering monster finally lost its balance.

Horror gripped Firestar's belly as he watched the bear slide backwards in slow motion, the dark shadow of Ravenpaw's body still clutching at its face. Huge curved claws swiped at the air as the bear tried in vain to grab onto something and save itself from falling. One last roar of rage and terror was ripped from its throat as it tumbled over the edge.

"_Ravenpaw!!"_ Firestar screamed, running to the edge and searching desperately for his friend. But the bear and the cat had already been swallowed by the mountain.

---

Sorry this one was so short…And sorry about Ravenpaw. I felt like…A cat with a concussion wouldn't last very long climbing a mountain. Besides, someone was bound to die on this Journey. Cats died in the books on their way through the mountains.

Still…I like Ravenpaw. :(

Anyway, I'd like to thank books-n-cookies for being the only person to review on either of my last two chapters. I'd like you all to know that she's the only reason I'm updating…At least, updating this soon.

Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter Eight: It's all too Much

Chapter Eight: It's all too much

It was a long time until someone moved. Firestar couldn't force himself to do anything other than stare into the darkness, searching in vain for his friend. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. His mind was numb, unable to process the fact that Ravenpaw was gone, dead. The scene of the bear and cat slipping over the edge of the cliff replayed over and over in his mind._ What ever made us think we could do this?_

Another presence at his shoulder made Firestar look up. Onewhisker pressed against Firestar's side, attempting to comfort the shaken leader. "I'm sorry, Firestar." The WindClan warrior whispered, his eyes downcast. "Ravenpaw was a good cat…"

It took a moment for the words to register in Firestar's mind. Yes, Ravenpaw had been a good cat. A great friend, and when he was still a Clan cat, a decent warrior. _I shouldn't have let him come with us._ Firestar growled in his mind. _It's my fault he's dead. It'll be my fault when we all die._

"What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar voice made Firestar whip around in surprise. At first glance there was no one there, but after a moment four cats appeared. They seemed to emerge out of the rocks themselves, completely invisible until they moved. On closer inspection, they seemed to be just regular cats, their pelts streaked with mud to blend into the rocks. The one who had spoken was a huge gray tabby under the layer of dirt. It wasn't said in any sort of aggressive way, just curious, as if he'd never seen other cats before.

Since Firestar was still at a complete loss for words, Mistyfoot stepped forward to answer. "We are warriors from a forest far away. Are you the Tribe?"

The gray tabby nodded. "Yes, we are from the Tribe of Rushing Water. I am Chasm of No Light, or Chasm." he rumbled, stretching out his paw in an odd but friendly gesture. He then turned to his companions, "This is Flame that Burns through Night, or Flame, Fallen Tree where Mouse Sleeps, or Tree, and Silhouette of Hawk against the Sun, or Silhouette." Each of the cats nodded or mewed a greeting as they were named.

Silhouette of Hawk against the Sun, a much smaller brown she-cat, stepped in front of Chasm. "Did you say you're from a forest? Do you live with a Tribe there?" she asked, her yellow eyes glimmering with interest.

"No, in the forest there are four Clans; RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan and ShadowClan." Mistyfoot replied, narrowing her eyes at the strange young cat. "I am Mistyfoot, deputy of RiverClan. This is my apprentice, Featherpaw, Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan and his apprentice, Bramblepaw and Onewhisker, warrior of WindClan."

"Those are funny names!" Silhouette laughed, bouncing up to Firestar, who took a step back uncertainly. "What's a deputy? What's an apprentice? How far away do you live?"

"Silhouette, please." Chasm growled in exasperation. "You'll have to excuse her, she's only a to-be—she's training to be a prey-hunter."

"Kind of like an apprentice training to be a warrior?" Bramblepaw asked timidly, stepping up so he was face to face with Silhouette. The ThunderClan apprentice was much larger than the Tribe 'to-be', though they both seemed to be about the same age.

A sigh escaped from Tree's mouth. "Chasm, we don't have time to stand here chatting. We should bring these newcomers back to Stoneteller. He will decide what to do."

Chasm nodded importantly and turned without a word, flicking his tail for the Clan cats to follow. Mistyfoot gave Firestar a glance before moving, but the ginger tom was still staring blankly ahead, completely useless for the time being. Shaking her head sadly, the RiverClan deputy took the lead and bounded forward to catch up with the Tribe cats. Firestar stayed rooted to the spot until Onewhisker nudged him gently forward. Reluctantly his paws started to move, carrying him after the other cats.

The Tribe cats led them along a winding path through the mountains. Along the way they stopped once or twice to pick up prey stashed behind a boulder, showing that they had originally been a hunting patrol. Featherpaw let out a mew of surprise when Flame stopped to pick up a fully grown golden eagle. Apparently Ravia had not been lying when she said that these cats had a technique for hunting birds of prey.

A roaring sound started to fill the air, sending a shiver down Firestar's spine as he remembered the roar of the bear. But as they rounded a corner, it was a huge waterfall that came into view. The trail seemed to end right by the waterfall.

Bramblepaw let out a gasp. "That's the waterfall I saw in my dream, before we left!" he exclaimed, jumping forward.

Chasm gave him a sidelong glance. "Yes, this is where the Tribe of Rushing Water makes its home. We live in a cave behind the waterfall. Come." The huge tabby leapt down from the rock he'd been perched on and began to pad along the narrow path to the waterfall. His patrol followed confidently with the Clan cats bringing up the rear again. Nearing the cascading mass of water, one could see that the path continued to a ledge just in front of a cave. Chasm slipped behind the waterfall, beckoning for the others to follow.

Mistyfoot nudged Firestar and he stumbled forward, behind the waterfall and into the cave. The spray from the falls dampened his coat as he slipped passed, but the leader paid no mind to the water. Past the gushing water the cave opened up into a wide space, larger even than the whole ThunderClan camp. Mud-streak cats paced back and fourth across the stone floor, going about their business as any normal warriors would. Tunnels branched off from the main cave, leading to smaller ones where the cats slept.

Some of the Tribe cats stopped to watch the strangers passing through, their eyes filled with curiosity. None of them seemed aggressive at all, simply wondering what new cats were doing in the cave. Doubt still clawed at Firestar's belly. Would these cats really be any help if they didn't know how to defend their own camp?

"Stoneteller, we need to speak with you." Firestar was roused from his thoughts by Chasm's voice. He had led them to the far wall of the cave, where a winding tunnel stretched into the darkness. After a moment a brown tabby tom stalked out of the shadows, his amber eyes glinting with interest.

"Chasm, you've brought strangers into our home." The tabby murmured, looking over the Clan cats. "What are they here for?"

Mistyfoot stepped forward, puffing out her chest. "We come from a far away forest seeking your help." She mewed politely but strongly. "Evil cats have driven us out of our territory, and we need your help to defeat them."

The brown tabby, Stoneteller, widened his eyes in surprise. "Just as the Tribe of Endless Hunting warned. Foreign cats will come for help." He gasped, a faraway look in his amber eyes.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting?" Onewhisker snorted. "What's that?"

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting are our ancestors!" Flame hissed, flattening her ears in shock. "They guide us and warn us of what will come! It's Stoneteller's job to read their omens and lead the Clan!"

"Ohh, like StarClan." Featherpaw mewed excitedly. She seemed to be quite enjoying finding the similarities between the Tribe and the Clans. "StarClan are our warrior ancestors. They send us signs too!"

Stoneteller silenced both cats with a look. "We cannot help you. Stay the night here if you wish, but then you must go home." he meowed simply, then started to turn back into his cave.

Sudden fury sliced through Firestar. "So that's it then?" he snarled, speaking for the first time since Ravenpaw had died. "After we've come all this way, you'll just turn us around?!"

The Tribe leader looked back at Firestar, a cold glint in his eyes. "I'm sorry. The Tribe doesn't know how to fight other cats. You're on your own."

"No! I'm not taking that as an answer!" Firestar screeched, jumping in front of Stoneteller. "I didn't come all this way just to go home and watch my Clan die. I didn't give the Clans hope just to let you crush it. I won't let Ravenpaw die in vain just because you don't want to help us!" His mouth seemed to be working on its own. Firestar couldn't remember ever feeling this angry. It was though something inside him had snapped, releasing all the rage he'd been suppressing since the battle with BloodClan.

Stoneteller stepped back, his neck fur bristling in alarm. "What do you want us to do?" He retorted, his voice shrill. "We live alone in these mountains. All we know how to do his hunt!"

"Even that can be useful." Mistyfoot soothed, stepping between the two leaders. She shot Firestar a warning look before continuing. "Hunting skills can easily become battle moves. If you'd be willing, we can show you how to fight for a few days before you come to help us."

A long silence passed while Firestar and Stoneteller glared at each other around Mistyfoot. The red mist that had clouded Firestar's vision was beginning to clear as he calmed down, but he still felt cold and hollow inside. He couldn't care less about this Tribe anymore. Even if they convinced them to come back to the Clans, what could they do to help? The Tribe would be about as useful as a group of kits.

Finally Stoneteller broke through the silence with a voice as cold as the mountain blizzards. "Fine, we'll help you." he growled. "Tribe of Endless Hunting permitting, we will help you drive these evil cats from your territory."

---

Holy crap, did Firestar just get some character development?! XD

Honestly, I like Firestar. Perhaps he's a little Sue-ish in the books, but we basically follow him his whole life, so we know how he got to where he is. It'd be different if he was just this awesome savior out of no where. But seriously, he _never_ gets angry. So apparently Ravenpaw dying after BloodClan's victory was enough to set him off.

Sorry it too be so long to write this chapter…I've had major writers block for this story. In any case, enjoy this, and please review.


	9. Chapter Nine: What's Owed

Chapter Nine: What's Owed

"Alright, if I was a rabbit, how would you take me down?" Bramblepaw asked the group of to-bes. They were looking at him with wide eyes, seemingly unsure of how to answer his question. The tabby apprentice rolled his eyes and replied, "You'd try to get behind me and jump on top of me, right? Then you'd bite into my neck. So…Droplet, why don't you try that?"

Water Droplet clinging to Leaf gave a surprised start and nodded uncertainly. She faced off against Bramblepaw and tried to dodge around him. But the apprentice spun quickly to keep her in view and lashed out with sheathed paws as she blew past. Hissing in frustration, Droplet faced him again and this time leapt at him from the front, landing firmly on Bramblepaw's back and dragging him down to one side. Bramblepaw grunted at the hard landing and Droplet jumped off, looking pleased with herself.

"That was really good, Droplet!" Bramblepaw praised, though he looked a little disgruntled. Some of the to-bes were already better than him, and they'd only had a few days training.

They'd been here three sunrises, training the to-bes, prey-hunters and cave guards to be able to fight other cats. Onewhisker and Mistyfoot were working with the older cats, who didn't seem all that keen on picking up the moves right away. Featherpaw and Bramblepaw had been training the to-bes, who learned what they were told almost immediately. Featherpaw right now was instructing the to-be prey hunters, and Bramblepaw the to-be cave guards.

Firestar watched all this from a distance, sitting by the elder's den by himself. His eyes were shadowed, and in the past three days he'd grown gaunt and seemed to have aged a thousand seasons. The ginger fur that once shone like fire was dull and unkempt, hanging limply from his thin frame. Once such a strong, glorious leader, Firestar had been reduced to a shadow of his former self, spending the last few days wallowing in self-pity.

Every death hung over his head as if the ghosts of these unlucky cats were hovering over him. Ravenpaw especially seemed to be around every corner. Firestar half expected him to walk into the cave at any moment, good as new. The thought that Ravenpaw was really dead just couldn't find a place to settle in Firestar's mind, though the black cat's bright eyes seemed to haunt his every waking moment.

Shooting his mentor a worried glance, Bramblepaw ordered, "Take five, you guys." to the to-bes and bounded across the cave to Firestar. "Firestar? Um, the training's going really well. Mistyfoot says maybe we'll only stay another day or two, then head back to the Clans."

The ginger tom's head turn slowly, resting his dull green gaze on the apprentice. It seemed to take a moment for Firestar to recognize Bramblepaw. Finally he growled, "Or to what's left of the Clans. If there is anything left." His voice was low and gravelly from having not been used in days.

"We can't think like that!" Bramblepaw insisted. "I'm sure the Clans are still there, just where we left them. The other leaders would have seen to that."

Firestar laughed harshly, a sound two stones being ground together. "Yes, the other leaders. Oakstar and his Clan of three!" he barked madly, scraping his claws against the hard floor of the cave. "The Clans will never be the same, let's face it! StarClan sent us out here to the mountains to die."

Bramblepaw sighed. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to get Firestar to think sensibly. Feeling dejected, the tabby apprentice turned away from his leader and headed over to join Mistyfoot and Onewisker, who were sharing a rabbit. "I think Firestar's lost it." Bramblepaw flopped down next to the warriors, a scowl on his face.

"Now what kind of thing is that to say about your leader?" Onewhisker scolded him, though there was a glimmer of worry in his eyes as well. "Firestar hasn't led us astray yet. We did find the Tribe, after all."

Mistyfoot snorted. "Are you blind? He hasn't been right since Ravenpaw died." she pointed out unsympathetically. Her tail lashed from sigh to side in aggravation. "We'll have to do something to snap him out of it, before he hurts himself or anyone else."

Firestar knew they were talking about him, with their heads all together like that, but he didn't care. Whatever they were saying didn't matter anymore. They still clung to that dim hope—that he had once clung to—that when they got home everything would be alright. Well they were wrong! Just like StarClan was wrong about defeating BloodClan, and just like StarClan was wrong about the Tribe. Nothing would ever be right again.

---

"I suppose there's nothing I can say that will change your mind." Stoneteller growled icily, looking at his cats all assembled behind Mistyfoot. They had stayed only three more days with the Tribe, and were leaving at dawn of the seventh day. Over twenty prey-hunters and cave-guards had agreed to travel back to the Clans to help, along with a pawful of To-bes, and now it was time to go.

Mistyfoot nodded her head regally. Her fur glowed a dull silver in the dim light, as the sun hadn't yet broken over the tops of the mountains. "I give you my word that we will bring back your warriors safely." she promised. "But there is no other way. We must follow the will of StarClan." Mistyfoot started to turn away, ignoring a disbelieving snort from Firestar.

Stoneteller drew back his lips. "I know who will not return. The Tribe of Endless Hunting tells all." He turned on his heel and stalked back into his cave.

"Well, let's head out then." Mistyfoot raised her voice to a yowl and led the way out of the cave at a sprint. Onewhisker, Featherpaw and Bramblepaw joined in with their own war cries and raced after her, the rest of the Tribe fanning out behind them. Firestar trailed along at the back of the group, his eyes surrounded by dark bags. He hadn't slept in days.

Once out into the mountains, Chasm and a cat called Feather of Raven's Wing took the lead, showing the easiest way through the rugged terrain. It turned out that leaving the mountain range was much easier than climbing them, and by the time they stopped for lunch the group was halfway to the decline.

"We should reach the foot of the mountain by nightfall, if we keep up this pace." Chasm informed the Clan cats. It was a fast pace that they set, but with no kits or elders to worry about, it was the most efficient. Sure enough, they reached level ground just as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

The next few days were uneventful as Mistyfoot and Onewhisker led the way back across the Twoleg farms and the occasional thunderpath. The Tribe cats asked many questions about the forest the Clans lived in, and about the level land in general. Most had never seen a Twoleg before, or any kind of animal other than prey. It was a new experience for most of them, but they seemed to enjoy it.

Three days since leaving the mountains Mistyfoot picked up a familiar scent. Ravia and Marus showed themselves soon after, much to the Clan cat's delight and the Tribe cat's surprise. But a few extra paws were welcome, and the Fox and oddly-colored tomcat fell in with the group.

That night Marus found Firestar hanging around at the back of the group. "Is something the matter, Firestar?" he asked calmly, settling down next to the ThunderClan leader. "I heard that Ravenpaw died. It seems to have affected you quite a bit."

Firestar's head snapped up and he bared his teeth in a snarl. "Ravenpaw wasn't the first, or the last! We're all meant to die. If not out here, then against BloodClan when we get home." he snapped, a fiery light suddenly glowing to life in his green eyes. "There won't even be anything left of the Clans when we get back!"

"You can't know that for sure." Marus replied, his voice soft and low. "You have to keep hoping, even if things don't seem to be working out. Trust yourself, and the cats around you, and they won't lead you astray."

Trust? How could Firestar trust in anything anymore? StarClan had already proven they couldn't be trusted. Every cat he trusted had already joined their ranks. There was no one left to look to…No one but himself. And Firestar himself knew that this whole effort was pointless. He dug his claws into the ground and closed his eyes tight, stifling a sob. His whole Clan…Gone, just like that. Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cinderpelt…They must all be dead by now. "And it's all my fault…" Firestar whispered, mostly to himself.

"It's only your fault if you give up." Marus mewed cryptically, examining one of his paws serenely. "How can anyone succeed if they stop trying? …Nobody said this would be easy, Firestar."

"Nobody said…" Firestar repeated distractedly. _No one said it would be this hard, either._ Firestar had watched his warriors torn apart by other cats, his Clanmates reduced to nothing by grief. One of his best friends dragged over a cliff by a bear. And yet he had survived. Why? Why did Ravenpaw die while Firestar kept living?

His thoughts were interrupted by another musing from Marus. "We're all just stuck in the past, aren't we? Our past make us believe that is what the future will be like. Are we so incapable of holding our head high and looking for the light at the end of the tunnel?"

Firestar didn't reply; he only stared down at his paws, trying to make sense of the confusing thoughts in his own head. After a moment Marus got up and padded away, but Firestar hardly noticed. The light at the end of the tunnel, huh? Was it really a bright ending, or just a monster bearing down on him? How could he keep on hoping when there was no guarantee that any of them would come out of this alive?

_I have to at least try._ A small voice said inside him; the sensible voice of the leader he once was. _I at least owe that to Ravenpaw, and the rest of these cats that I led away from their homes. I owe it to Bramblepaw to see him become a warrior, and I owe it to Sandstorm to make it home again._

"Yes, I'll make it home again." he said out loud, as if speaking these words would make it true. "And whatever I find there…Will show me what to do next."

---

Firestar joined the other Clan cats at the front of the group now, though he still seemed quiet and subdued. Most often he was lost in his own thoughts, but the important thing was the determined look that had returned to his eyes. He plowed on through the building mounds of insecurity and frustration, casting everything from his mind except the desire to see his home again. _I have to at least see what's left of it…I owe that to ThunderClan._

They lost track of the number of days since they'd left the mountains after a while. All anyone knew was that it was over a moon since Firestar had led the small group of Clan cats beyond Highstones. Maybe it was even two moons. Either way, it was a very long time to be gone. But Firestar didn't let any of his doubts show. He had to at least pretend to be strong. _I have to bring Mistyfoot and the others what's left of it…I owe that to the cats I led into this mess._

And then there were the dozens of Tribe cats. They'd agreed to come on this journey knowing that they may find nothing to save in the end. But even if they were too late to save the four Clans, perhaps they could at least do some lasting damage to BloodClan. A wicked smile spread across Firestar's maw. _I owe that to Scourge._

"Look!" Featherpaw cried out suddenly one day. Firestar raised his head and felt his eyes pop open wide. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had seen in a long time: Highstones.

They were almost home.

---

It's time for some action!

This chapter was a lot of thoughts and psychology and stuff on Firestar's part. But you know, I think it's necessary for the character I want to make him into. Maybe he'll recover alright, maybe he won't. Either way, there'll always be a part of him that won't be the same.

And I'm totally in love with my own charrie. *huggles Marus*

Anyway, enjoy chapter nine! Please review. :3


	10. Chapter Ten: Retaliation

Chapter Ten: Retaliation

The sun cast a red glow over the craggy landscape of Highstones, giving the illusion that every last pebble was soaked with blood. Firestar felt a shiver of dread when he saw this, mounting the peak of the hill just as the sun broke over the ragged outcropping of rocks. Was this a message from StarClan, a warning of what they would find once they entered the territory? Firestar pushed the thought away and pressed on. There wasn't time to be thinking of such ominous things.

"Do you think everyone is still hiding out at Barley's farm?" Mistyfoot clambered up the rocks behind Firestar, jumping up into the sunlight a moment after him. "Or could they have gone elsewhere? I doubt BloodClan would let them be for this long."

Firestar shook his head. "Who knows? All we can do is look for them…And avoid meeting any BloodClan cats."

"I hope we do meet a BloodClan cat out all by himself!" Bramblepaw snarled, leaping up to join his mentor and Mistyfoot. "I'd love to sink my claws into one of those mangy furballs!"

The rest of the large group jumped up after Bramblepaw, squeezing together atop the cliff. Once everyone was accounted for Firestar started to pick his way down again, reaching level ground nearby where the cliff opened up into a large cave. Mothermouth, a sight Firestar felt like he hadn't seen in years. The familiar scents of the Clan cats mingled around the entrance, and Firestar guessed the surviving medicine cats had been here recently to commune with StarClan. Something was odd, though…

"Who's there?!" a scathing voice demanded from the darkness within the cliff. Firestar whirled around and found himself face-to-face with a very old looking long-haired gray cat. The tom looked underfed and his sunken eyes sported huge bags, but Firestar recognized the cat immediately.

"Graystripe!" the ginger tom exclaimed, stepping forward to press his muzzle against his friend's cheek. "Graystripe, thank StarClan you're alive. It's me, Firestar! We found the Tribe!" There was so much more that needed to be said; both would have a lot of catching up to do. But for now Firestar was just content to know that at least one cat out of all the Clans had survived.

It took a moment before recognition and relief showed in Graystripe's eyes, but then he returned Firestar's gesture with a rasping purr. "I could say the same for you, Firestar. We were sure you were dead." he rumbled. "We had to relocated here after BloodClan attacked us at the farm about a moon ago…They haven't bothered us since. Come on, I'll take you to everyone else." Graystripe flicked his tail, beckoning for Firestar and the others to follow, then dissepeared into the darkness again.

Firestar followed his deputy eagerly, not waiting to see if the others followed. His paws led him down the familiar pitch-black tunnel by scent and touch. Once this place had felt ominous and spooky to him; now it felt like home. The scents of many cats passing through this tunnel daily guided him, while behind him the sounds of many pawsteps told him that the rest of his group had followed. After a few minutes the tunnel opened up into a wide space with a hole in the ceiling, letting the early dawn light spread over the huge glittering stone in the middle. Cats lay sleeping in a single group at the far side of the cave, no longer separated by Clan boundaries.

"Everyone wake up!" Graystripe yowled when he entered the cave. "Firestar is back! Firestar is back and he brought help!" His call echoed around the walls of the stone dwelling, and cats raised their heads blearily, blinking in the daylight. After a while shouts of surprise and relief filled the area.

The first cat to run over was Sandstorm, looking emaciated and tired but just a beautiful as ever in Firestar's eyes. She raced across the cave and pressed herself against him, purring too loudly to speak and covering his face and neck with licks. No doubt she was as happy to see him as he was to see her. Following her more slowly was Cinderpelt, who was even skinnier and didn't look quite as ecstatic.

"So, you found this Tribe, huh?" the medicine cat mewed flatly, looking them over. "I suppose better late than never." She turned away and padded back over to the Moonstone, sitting by it and curling her tail around her paws.

Firestar cocked his head to one side. "What's happened to her?" Cinderpelt had always been such a fun, bubbly cat. It was unlike her to be this irritable and unwelcoming.

Graystripe and Sandstorm looked at each other, sorrow etched in every tired line of their faces. After a moment Sandstorm answered, "We've had a hard time here, in the past two moons. BloodClan attacked us again a moon ago…" She paused, her voice cracking. Taking a deep breath she continued, "They killed Thornclaw, as he fought them while everyone else escaped. A few days later…Brightheart killed herself by jumping out of a tree."

"She killed _herself?_" Bramblepaw wailed, his eyes wide in astonishment. "H-How…Why would she do that?"

"Thornclaw was her brother, and she loved Cloudtail." Graystripe pointed out. "With both of them gone…I guess she didn't want to live anymore."

Sandstorm hung her head sadly. "She was still alive when Dustpelt found her." She sighed. "But her injuries were too bad for Cinderpelt to treat and she died soon after. Cinderpelt's still blaming herself…"

"Poor soul." Ravia rumbled, moving up beside Firestar and swishing her bushy white-tipped tail. Her blue eyes were full of sympathy for the young medicine cat. "I should hope that once this BloodClan is gone, she will learn to put her past mistakes behind her."

Sandstorm's mouth dropped open in surprise and Graystripe's fur bristled at the sight of the fox, but Firestar cut them off before they could say anything. "This is Ravia. She and her adopted brother helped us when Ravenpaw was injured." As more cats gathered around to see why there was a fox in the cave with them, Firestar told the tale of their journey. Mistyfoot, Onewhisker, Featherpaw and Bramblepaw added their own input where Firestar forgot details. When it came to Ravenpaw's death, Firestar choked up and Mistyfoot had to take over the story completely. Once the story was finished, an uneasy silence gripped the cats in the cave as each tried to take in all that had happened.

Chasm stepped forward boldly and all eyes turned to him. "The Tribe of Rushing Water is ready for battle whenever the Clans see fit to begin." he announced, his booming voice echoing eerily around the stone walls of the cave. "We are at your disposal."

An uncharacteristically twisted grin wound its way across Firestar's muzzle. "Then I think it's about time LionClan struck back."

---

"They've all taken up residence at Fourtrees. It's like their main camp." Graystripe hissed, slinking through WindClan territory alongside Firestar. Behind them crept every living Clan cat, warrior and apprentice, alongside the Tribe cats. With the Tribe cats, their ranks had swelled to over fifty cats, along with Ravia, who could be counted as perhaps two cats by herself.

As they approached the hollow where the Clans had once met at the full moon, the stench of blood and crowfood reached Firestar's nose. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Even in leaf-bare the forest was more abundant with food than the city, and yet BloodClan still managed to be unhealthy crowfood-eating cowards. They didn't deserve to even set foot in the forest StarClan had provided for the Clans.

Reaching the edge of the hollow, Firestar crouched low under a bush and peered over the edge at the BloodClan cats. Most of them were still asleep, though it was almost sunhigh, while those who were up were lazily sharing tongues around the clearing. Scourge was nowhere to bee seen. The BloodClan cats looked confident and at home in the territory that didn't belong to them.

Firestar forced down a snarl rising in his throat and waited for the rest of his cats to gather around him. He gave a short nod to Sandstorm, who started to lead the cats around to encircle the clearing. They'd spent the whole morning planning a strategy; they would surround the BloodClan cats and attack in two waves. First the frontline would attack, a patrol of about twenty-five Tribe and Clan cats. At Firestar's cue the first wave would drop back if needed, and at another order the second wave would spring forward. With StarClan at their side, the Clans couldn't lose.

"LionClan, attack!" Firestar screeched once the hollow was surrounded. He burst out of the bushes and raced into the clearing, throwing himself at the nearest BloodClan cat he could find. Around him the rest of the first wave leapt at their opponents with ferocious cries. In a matter of seconds Fourtrees was filled with a raging battle.

The cat Firestar's claws had found was a scrawny brown tom, who had been asleep until Firestar pounced on him. He yowled in surprise and pain as Firestar sunk his claws into his shoulders. Before he could even figure out what was going on, Firestar had flipped him onto his back and ripped his teeth into his neck. The tom made a harsh gurgling sound, and then lay still. Firestar licked his blood-stained muzzle. There was no mercy left in him for cats like these.

Reinforced claws ripped into Firestar's side and he whipped around, lashing out with both front paws instinctively. His claws slashed through the nose of a bulky bicolor she-cat, and she stumbled back with a wail. With a snarl of pure rage Firestar lunged at her again and again, his claws scoring deep gashes across her face and neck until finally she collapsed. "Show no mercy!" Firestar yowled to the rest of his cats. "They'll show you none! Kill every cat you can!"

For the time being he was without an opponent, so Firestar looked around to see how the rest of the cats were faring. He saw Onewhisker and Tornear fighting side-by-side against two skinny toms, racing in circles around the BloodClan cats and tearing at their pelts whenever they could get close. Nearby Rowanheart, the incredibly young deputy of ShadowClan ripped out the throat of a cat nearly twice her size. Turning the other way, Firestar saw Bramblepaw and Mistyfoot clawing at a black she-cat's retreating haunches.

Just then a massive weight crashed onto Firestar's back, crushing him to the ground and knocked the wind from his lungs. Thorn-sharp claws raked through his sides and he felt his attacker latch their teeth in his scruff. Pinned to the blood-soaked ground, there was nothing Firestar could do but scream in fury.

Soon the weight was lifted again, the BloodClan cat's claws ripped forcefully out of his pelt. Staggering to his feet, Firestar looked around and recognized Ravia, her dark red pelt looking like a splash of blood against her surroundings. The fox plunged her teeth into the neck of the cat that had attacked Firestar, and in an instant the BloodClan cat was dead.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Firestar sighed gratefully, his sides stinging where the tom's claws had cut him.

Ravia blinked serenely at him. "You don't owe anyone anything." she replied loftily. "As long as you live to lead your Clan another day, all debts are repaid." With that she turned and dissepeared behind a group of to-bes fighting two huge BloodClan toms.

Firestar stood rooted to the spot for a moment, staring after the fox. What had she meant by that? How could she know that he had only returned to lead his Clan because of a debt he felt he had to all these cats? He shook his head angrily. Why was everything suddenly so complicated?!

A yowl sounded from the top of the hollow and more cats flooded the clearing. The second wave was entering the hollow, though Firestar hadn't given them any signal. He was about to call for them to halt, but he noticed they were being chased. More BloodClan cats had come from somewhere and were fighting with the second wave even as they ran down the sides of the hollow. Though Firestar's 'LionClan' still outnumbered BloodClan, it was now only by very little.

But what caught Firestar's eye was not the new flood of cats, but the one cat now standing proudly atop Highrock:

Scourge.

---

Actiony action action.

Yeah, so it's been a while since my last update…I'm trying. XP

Please read and review.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Little Help from Friends

Chapter Eleven: With a Little Help from My Friends

A black shadow was crouching atop of the Highrock, looking down at the fighting cats from his perch. Ice blue eyes surveyed the carnage with amusement, as if he was watching a couple of play-fighting kits. The two sides were evenly matched now, BloodClan and the temporary 'LionClan'. Cats of all shapes and sizes were ripping each other to shreds, though most often it was BloodClan cats fleeing the scene. The once-defeated LionClan wasn't holding back.

A strange mixture of satisfaction and hatred bubbled in Firestar's chest as he started towards the great rock. Here was Scourge, finally showing his cowardly face so that Firestar could rip it off. After two moons, every death would finally be avenged.

But before he could reach the BloodClan leader two identical white toms blocked his way. They lunged at him, mirroring each other's movements and dragging their claws along Firestar's sides. Screeching, Firestar whirled around to face one of them but he dodged away just as his brother's teeth met in Firestar's scruff. The cat pushed Firestar's face into the bloodied grass, cackling madly though the leader's fur in his mouth.

Firestar struggled violently, his claws ripping up huge chunks of grass and dirt. But with his nose and mouth being crush against the ground, he couldn't breathe, and soon the world started to go fuzzy. The sounds of the battle began to fade, and his vision went black.

_I awoke shortly after, still at Fourtrees. But the fighting, screeching cats were gone, replaced by a peaceful summer night. I knew what was happening; I was losing my second life, again to a BloodClan cat. It couldn't have come at a worse time, though. By the time I came to again, Scourge could be gone, killing some other cat the way he killed Cloudtail and Fernpaw. _

"_Come out, StarClan!" I shouted to the empty clearing, my voice echoing eerily around the four great oaks. "Come out and show me you're still watching us!"_

_A starry form materialized out of the shadows, stalking out of the bushes and into the middle of the clearing. Bluestar's icy blue eyes flashed dangerously and her starry pelt rippled over her muscles. For a moment I felt like an apprentice again, caught sneaking out of camp with Graystripe._

_Coming nose-to-nose with me, my old leader growled, "We're always watching you, Firestar. Don't give in to the same doubts I did." Suddenly there were hundreds, even thousands of StarClan warriors behind her, turning Fourtrees into Silverpelt on earth. I took an uneasy step back, my eyes widening in awe. Beside Bluestar stood a faded reflection of myself, transparent but more real than the last time I had seen him. My two lives already lost._

"_Have faith in StarClan Firestar, and we'll repay the favor." It was Bluestar's mouth that moved, but she spoke with the voice of every cat in the clearing; every ancestor new and old. The youngest kit and the most weathered elder. The voices of Cloudtail and Brightheart, standing side by side, and the voice of Ravenpaw, his sleek black pelt glittering with points of light. "You owe your life to StarClan. Live it well."_

_The StarClan cats merged into one, a huge cat with fiery white-hot eyes and a pelt studded with blindingly bright stars. It lifted its paw and brought it down towards my head. With a startled yowl, I was sent back to earth._

Firestar jolted involuntarily and gasped as breath returned to his body. His green eyes flew open and without another moment of hesitation he jumped to his feet. Looking around, he spotted the white BloodClan twins battling with Bramblepaw and Water Droplet Clinging to Leaf.

The two apprentice-aged cats attacked with no mercy, meeting the twins at every turn and clawing at their fur at every chance. Finally they lunged forward as a single unit and sunk their teeth into the white toms' throats. Firestar watched the twins write in pain, their eyes bulging, before collapsing motionless at Bramblepaw and Droplet's feet.

"That was for Firestar!" Bramblepaw spat, kicking a clod of dirt onto one of the tom's twisted face.

"Good job you two." Firestar complimented, brushing past them as he dove back into the battle. Droplet gave a startled scream when she saw the leader come back to life, but Bramblepaw only grinned knowingly.

Firestar sidestepped group of wrestling cats, searching out one cat in particular. He only paused to drag a lithe silver-spotted tom off Sandstorm, throwing him into the bushes from which he did not emerge. Sandstorm gave her leader an affectionate lick and jumped at another nearby BloodClan cat. Finally Firestar's eyes spotted a shadow flit behind one of the trees, one white paw standing out against the rest of his pelt. With a growl, Firestar went after the black cat.

Scourge was waiting for him behind one of the great oaks. When Firestar rounded on him he was ready with lashing claws, reinforced by sharpened dog's teeth. The claws ripped through one of Firestar's ears as he jumped back with a yowl, ripping it to shreds. Before Firestar could regain his balance, Scourge was coming at him again. He only barely managed to dodge the downward swipe that had taken away his first life in the first battle with BloodClan.

Skidding back a few steps, Firestar shook his head, spraying droplets of blood from his shredded ear. It was only a moment he had to rest before Scourge was striking out again, a twisted smile stretched across his face. Cold blue eyes stared right through Firestar, carefully calculating every move before he could make it.

There was no way Firestar would ever be able to match Scourge's speed; the black monster's small size gave him an immense advantage. Firestar would have to rely on his size and wits to get him out of this with at least a few of his lives intact. Staying light on his paws, Firestar leapt into the air high above Scourge. At the last moment he threw his tail upwards and kicked out at the air, propelling himself down towards Scourge's back. His outstretched paws met in the smaller cat's haunches and Firestar threw is weight to one side, toppling the two over. Scourge gave a scream of fury, ripping himself out of Firestar's grasp.

"Is that the best you can do?" the BloodClan leader jeered, sliding back on the grass made slick with blood. He bared his teeth bravely at Firestar, but his eyes betrayed his fear. "I don't know how you came back again, but I've killed you once and I'll kill you again!" Unnaturally long claws slashed through empty air as Firestar sidestepped his next attack, scoring another line of scratches along Scourge's sides as he went by.

But unlike Scourge, Firestar was pulsing with renewed energy. All the weariness of the past two moons of travelling was gone, erased away with his lost life. He was a new cat, fighting with the strength of all the StarClan cats that seemed to fill Fourtrees now, wreathing through the battling cats and slashing at every BloodClan cat they met.

The glimmer of fear in Scourge's icy blue eyes turned to true terror when he saw the starry warriors striking down his cats left and right. He stepped back a few more steps, crouching low to the ground. "This isn't possible! BloodClan can't lose!"

Firestar's only reply was to rear back on his hind legs, towering over the tiny BloodClan leader. Behind him a giant starry cat rose up behind him, huge paws lashing at the air. Its lighted mane shook as it open its jaws in a soundless roar, powerful muscles rippling under its transparent golden coat. Moving as one unit, Firestar and the lion dropped down onto Scourge, claws slamming into his skull and fangs meeting in his throat.

Scourge gave one last strangled scream of pain and hatred, then fell to the ground, dead.

It was over.

---

I feel like the dialogue in this chapter is way too cliché. :/ Oh well. I like it.

EDIT: There were some typos and such that I cleaned up in here…The next chapter will be up soon!

And yes, the next chapter will be the last. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!

Enjoy~


	12. Epilogue: Back to Normal

Epilogue: Back to Normal

The ginger tom gazed down at the clearing from atop Highrock, the bright sun turning his pelt to fire. Slowly his wounds were beginning to heal, the memories of the battle with BloodClan fading. Below him his Clan was repairing itself, picking up the pieces they'd had to leave behind. Kits were playing, apprentices fixing the walls, and patrols bringing in fresh-kill. Firestar closed his eyes. It was good to be home.

Three days had passed since BloodClan's defeat. LionClan had disbanded with them, the four Clans going their separate ways. The Tribe cats stayed, splitting themselves up to help rebuild the Clans. There were still many things the outsiders found confusing about the Clans, but their help was welcomed…And some seemed to be getting along very well with the Clan cats. Firestar could tell there would be many heartfelt goodbyes when it was time for the Tribe to leave.

After another moment of silent reprieve, Firestar dropped down from his perch on Highrock, his green eyes scanning the clearing for Graystripe. The longhaired gray warrior was standing outside the warrior's den, speaking urgently with Chasm. As the leader approached Chasm gave Graystripe a respectful dip of the head and disappeared back into the den.

"Graystripe, is there trouble?" Firestar asked, causing the deputy to give a jolt of surprise.

Turning to his friend, Graystripe smiled warily. "No, no trouble. Quite the opposite actually." he chuckled. "Chasm was just telling me that some of the Tribe cats wish to stay and become part of ThunderClan…Mostly to-bes, but a few adults as well."

Firestar nodded thoughtfully. Under most other circumstances Firestar would have turned these new additions away; they had a home of their own to return to, after all. But the fact was that ThunderClan was left with only four warriors(not including himself) and one apprentice. On top of that there was Willowpelt with her kits to feed. Strong new warriors were needed.

"What does Chasm think of this?" the leader asked, keeping his voice light, not committing either way.

Graystripe shrugged. "Chasm says 'if the Tribe of Endless Hunting wills it, so it will be.' He wants to return to the mountains though, to report to his leader…But I guess he'll let anyone stay who wants to." He met Firestar's eyes with a level gaze. "What do _you_ think?"

After a moment of hesitation, Firestar replied, "If they are willing to be loyal to ThunderClan, I won't turn them away. StarClan knows we need warriors."

"Right-o, Firestar." Graystripe purred, regaining a bit of his former fun-loving attitude. "I'll go let Chasm know." He went into the warrior's den as well.

As Firestar padded back towards his own den, he couldn't help but wonder if similar conversations were happening in the other Clans. Every Clan was in sore need of warriors, ShadowClan especially. With an apprentice as deputy and no warriors to speak of, ShadowClan was in the worst shape out of any of the Clans. The other Clans weren't much better off.

No doubt the answers to all his questions would come at that night's Gathering.

---

Firestar padded warily into Fourtrees, Graystripe and Cinderpelt flanking him on either side. Chasm trailed along a bit behind him, followed closely by Flame that Burns through Night and Fallen Tree where Mouse Sleeps. Out of the eight Tribe cats who had went with ThunderClan to help them rebuild, only Chasm, Flame and tree would be returning to the mountains.

Ravia and Marus padded along behind Firestar as well, looking content as ever even in an unfamiliar forest. The odd pair had decided they would stay with the Clans as well, though Marus would be joining ShadowClan as full medicine cat. Though Littlecloud had stepped up to the job, he still had a lot to learn. Ravia, even with her knowledge of herbs, would be joining ThunderClan as a warrior. Of course, she could always offer help to Cinderpelt when needed.

Leopardstar was already waiting for them in the hollow, Mistyfoot at her side, along with two Tribe cats. As Firestar approached the RiverClan leader stood and greeted him, "Firestar. Tallstar and Oakstar aren't here yet…But I see you brought company."

Firestar inclined his head respectfully. "Good evening, Leopardstar." he mewed politely, settling in next to her. "I'll explain ThunderClan's condition once the other leaders arrive."

Just then a yowl sounded from the top of the hollow and Tallstar raced down the slop, Oakstar right behind him. Behind them came Onewhisker, Barkface, Littlecloud, and a pawful of Tribe cats.

"Greetings Firestar, Leopardstar." Tallstar meowed, meeting them at the base of the Great Rock. Firestar hadn't spoken to any of the other leaders since the battle, and even then it was a brief conversation. It was now that Firestar noticed how much Tallstar had aged since he left. Tallstar was now the oldest leader, and he hadn't exactly been young when Firestar had joined the Clans.

Oakstar shouldered his way into the group next to Tallstar. "ShadowClan is rebuilding…But it is a slow process." he announced, as if there were more cats at the Gathering than just the highest positions. "Many of the Tribe cats have asked to stay and become part of ShadowClan. I have allowed them to."

"As has WindClan." Tallstar rasped, nodding to the three Tribe cats that had come with him. "Very few of them want to return to the mountains."

"But those of us who do will be leaving tonight." Chasm stepped forward. Since leaving their home, he had acted as a leader for the Tribe. "It is time that we return to the Tribe and resume our lives there. Though some of us have decided to stay, we do not belong here under your trees. So we will take our leave."

Firestar nodded solemnly. "May StarClan be with you on your journey back, Chasm of No Light."

"May the Tribe of Endless Hunting be with you, Firestar." Chasm replied firmly, as if to say he had his own ancestors. He didn't need StarClan. Nodding to the few Tribe cats, Chasm led them up the slope and into WindClan territory.

After a few moments of silence Firestar let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Things were returning to normal in the forest, but it would be a long time before the Clans regained their old strength. "Let's extend the truce until the next Gathering, or until we're strong again." he suggested, his green gaze sweeping over the other leaders. "There's no point in fighting among ourselves until we're strong enough to survive again."

Tallstar nodded. "Until the next Gathering, then. And longer if need be." He waved his tail to Onewhisker and Barkface, and the three WindClan cats ran back to their own territory. Leopardstar gave Firestar and Oakstar a curt nod, then took her leave as well.

"Oakstar." Marus stepped forward before the ShadowClan leader could make a move to leave. "Forgive me for being so bold, but I offer my knowledge of herbs to your Clan. From what Firestar has told me, you are in dire need of a trained medicine cat."

Oakstar shot Firestar a suspicious glare. "ShadowClan has a medicine cat, thank you." he growled, turning his back on the calico tom. "And besides, why should I trust a loner like you?"

Ravia stepped forward, a snarl growing in her throat, but Firestar pushed her back. Before he could speak up for Marus Littlecloud mewed, "He's right, Oakstar. I'm hardly more than an apprentice when it comes to healing. I can communicate with StarClan as well as any medicine cat, but I still don't know much about herbs."

Marus smiled gently at Littlecloud, but when he looked back at Oakstar it was almost a smirk. Biting back a sharp retort, Oakstar conceded, "Very well. You may teach Littlecloud all you know about herbs." He turned sharply and stalked away into his own territory.

Ravia gave Marus an affectionate lick. "You will be careful, won't you, brother?" the young fox rumbled. Her odd blue eyes were full of love and concern. The two hadn't been separated their whole lives.

"Of course, Ravia. You know you don't have to worry about me." Marus purred, pressing his thick muzzle against Ravia's narrow one. "And this isn't goodbye for ever. I'll see you once a moon, at Gatherings. Take care." He nodded his ginger and black head to Firestar, then followed Oakstar and Littlecloud back to ShadowClan.

"Well, that's it then, isn't it Firestar?" Graystripe sighed. "I guess things will start to go back to normal now, huh?"

Cinderpelt flicked him with her tail. "What, do you miss acting as leader? Firestar's back now, mouse-brain."

"What? No!" Graystripe protested, flinching away from her tail. "Of course I'm glad this is all over. There's been enough fighting."

"Right." Firestar agreed. "It's about time the Clans saw peace. StarClan willing, this peacetime will last a long, long time."

_**The End.**_

---

Thank you, my loyal readers, for sticking with this story to the end. It was a long journey and there's far for the Clans to go, but things are back to normal. A more-or-less happy ending.

I'd like to dedicate this last chapter to Lightkit, who so enthusiastically reviewed my last few chapters. Thanks for giving me the motivation to finish this story!

Coming up next: The Myth of GhostClan. Keep a lookout for that new story. ;)

Peace out ya'll,

~peo


End file.
